WWE Presents: WCW Showdown!
by Toon Brady
Summary: The Animation Division's Roster has been SPLIT! Ken Anarchy has taken his half of the roster and now leads the newly reformed WCW brand on their flagship show WCW Showdown! Featuring old WWE stars such as Ash Ketchum and Yusuke Yurameshi, old WCW stars such as Lola Bunny and The Sixth Doctor, and new stars such as Jamie Reyes and Kung Lao, WCW Showdown is where the big boys play!
1. April 12, 2013 Showdown

A/N: Hello folks! Toon here!

This is NOT my story. This is KingOfMyOneTrueWorld and his work. He runs WCW's Branch of WWE Animation Inc. But he uses the journals on dA to post his. I'm posting the entirety of episode 1 on here in whole because I want him to get reviews for his work. And he gave me permission to do this.

So when you praise the story…praise King. Okay? Cool!

The April 12th, 2013 WCW Showdown Episode 1 is…a GO!

* * *

><p>An Intro video begins to play, showing old and new faces of WCW's Cartoon Division intermixed…Ken Anarchy, The Tick, Tony Stark, Ash Ketchum, The Doctor, Yusuke Urameshi, Gary Oak, Daredevil, The Warners, Captain America, The Crow, Sailor Mars, Mr. Grimm, Wolverine, Lola Bunny, Sailor Jupiter, Harley Quinn, Lord Zedd, Grimmjow, Superman, Batman, Deadpool, and then The WCW Showdown Logo appears.<p>

The Road to Rebirth Begins

...

The screen fades in and we see Ken Anarchy standing outside. "Good evening ladies and gentleman," the Madness Ruler said, "For those who may not know I am WCW Showdown's GM Ken Anarchy. Now this would be about the time I give you a speech on what to expect here tonight….But I figured actions speak louder then words so I decided to have are host, Cartoon World Champion Deadpool, for tonights show give you a taste of what you're all in for."

Ken then turned slightly and shouted "OKAY! YOUR GOOD TO GO!" soon the sound of a cannon going off and the camera quickly pans over to the sound of it. We see an object coming in fast, then slamming into the ground literally with a bang. A few moments later someone walked out of the small crater made by the explosion, when it was all cleared it was revealed to be non other then Deadpool in all his burning costume and burned fleshed glory.

"This Is WCW Showdown!" Deadpool shouted, "Roll the intro!"

…

***Music Intro Starts***

(The screen shows WCW stars, past and present wrestlers pass by)

**Gonna raise hell,**

(The screen shows The Doctor glaring at the crowd and then shows Mars hitting the Mars Fire Ignite)

**Gonna raise hell,**

(The screen shows Psycho Red nails Jake Long with the Psycho Driver and then it shows Jude land a cross body)

**Gonna raise hell!**

(The screen shows Ash jumping off the top for a Diving Elbow Drop and then shows Kung Lao landing a shining wizard)

**Gonna raise hell,**

(The screen shows Yuna Kamihara locking in the Kimura lock on Misty)

**Gonna raise hell,**

(The screen shows Tomoko drills Mini Moon with a spear then show Brock Sampson hit Gary Oak with The Adventure)

**Gonna raise hell!**

(The screen shows Deadpool connects with the Dead-Shot onto Itachi, then we see Deadpool raising the Cartoon Heavyweight Championship over his head)

"Gonna Raise Hell" by Cheap Trick, plays throughout the arena, red, white, and blue pyro shoots out all over the stage area then on the sides of the titan tron, and then they all went off at once all over for a few seconds before one final blast out of pyro shot out of the stage. Once the pyro finished the lights came on and all the cameras in the arenas pans around the arena showing the cheering crowd.

'WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WATCHING FROM ALL AROUND THE WORLD! WE ARE LIVE FOR THE. FIRST. EVER. EPISODE OF. WCW: SHOWDOWN! I'M THE ALWAYS AWESOME RAINBOW DASH! ALONG WITH MY EQUALLY AWESOME PAL COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG AND ALONG WITH WWE HALL OF FAMER SAMMY!" Rainbow exclaimed

"IT"S YOSEMITE SAM! GET IT RIGHT YOU RAINBOW MANED VARMINT! AND STOP CALLING ME SAMMY!" Yosemite shouted angrily

"Relax Sam, Rainbow is just messing with you. No need to be upset on our first night." Courage said, "A night that is filled to the brim with action am I right?"

"You damn right Courage! We got women's matches, tag team matches, the return of a WCW legend in the infamous Sixth Doctor, and a tournament thats going on to determine are number one contender for the Cartoon World Championship. This night will be all kinds of awesome no doubt. So let's not waste anymore time and head to the ring!"

Th bell rings as we then cut to the ring where we see Ring Announcer Inspector Gadget standing in the center

"Ladies and gentlemen, your opening contest for the first episode of WCW Showdown is a tag team contest scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Tag Team Championships!"

(**"Heroes" by Jim Johnston played**)

The crowd booed as Greg and Rowley walked onto the stage with a cocky swagger with their Tag Titles on their shoulders. The two looked out to the booing crowd, appearing unfazed as they walking down the ramp.

"Introducing first, representing The Rookie Revolution's The T.R.U.T.H.; They are the WWE Tag Team Champions; Greg Heffley & Rowley Jefferson, The World's Toughest Tag Team!"

"Greg and Rowley, The World's Toughest Tag Team, coming off their major victory in the MOST violent Tag Team Match in WWE History at Wrestlemania, claiming the Tag Team Titles in the process." Courage said

"Like them or hate them, those two earned those tag team titles. I would say they should tone down the cockiness but it would be hard not considering how they won it." Rainbow added

They walk down the ramp with a cocky swagger and then slide into the ring. Once inside, both climbed onto the top turnbuckles at opposite corners and raised their tag titles high into the air before dropping back down on the mat.

"While I do respect these two wimps for what they've accomplished, the big question now is that now that they have the belts do they have the strength to keep 'em for long?" Sam asked

(**The Supernatural Anime theme plays**)

The crowd continues to boo as Sam & Dean Winchester came out onto the stage. Both looked focused and filled with pent up aggression. They slowly make their way down the ramp while never taking their eyes off the WTTT.

"Introducing the challengers; Sam and Dean, The Winchesters!"

"I can only imagine how royally pissed off these two must be about losing the tag titles at Wrestlemania." Rainbow said

"Of course they're pissed off you Rainbow haired idiot! You would be pissed too if you lost your championship at your Wrestlemania debut."

Once at ring side they both stop and just stare at the WTTT for a few moments before going over to the steel steps, climbing said steps, then enters the ring. After they get in the ring they get into Greg and Rowley's faces. The ref backs them away from each other then hoists both the tag team titles into the air as the crowd cheered

"Well folks here it is, the first match of WCW Showdown begins now!" Courage shouted

Sam and Greg started the match off and got into a lock-up, which ended with Greg getting Sam into a headlock. Greg wrenched on the head, and Sam pushed Greg into the ropes. Greg bounced off them and nailed a Dropkick to the knee of Sam, forcing him down to a knee. Greg grabbed Sam's head and nailed a Swinging Neckbreaker before making a cover! 1...Sam kicks out! Sam gets up, but is caught with a kick to the face and then a Facebuster! Greg picks up Sam and drags him to his corner, and tags in Rowley. The two whip Sam into the ropes, and catch him on the way back with a Double Flapjack! Rowley covers Sam! 1...2...Sam kicks out! Rowley picks up Sam and nails a Suplex before jumping up and stomping on the gut.

"Quick pace action in the early goings of this match up" Courage noted

Rowley picks up Sam and whips him into the corner and runs, but Sam catches him with an elbow. Sam then runs and Big Boots Rowley in the face! Sam picks up Rowley and nails a few punches to the face before nailing a Side Slam Backbreaker! He then dragged Rowley to his corner and tagged in Dean, and they grabbed Rowley, and nailed a Double DDT on him! Dean proceeded to bounce off the ropes and nail a Jumping Leg Drop! Dean covers! 1...2...Rowley kicks out! Dean picks up Rowley and locks in a Chinlock, pulling back on the head of Rowley! Rowley gritted his teeth, and after a few seconds, slowly stood up with Dean still holding on! Dean suddenly nails an Inverted DDT on Rowley! Dean stands up and stomps away at Rowley like crazy!

"Sam and Dean are taking it the the WTTT." RD said

Dean picks Rowley up and Irish Whips him to a corner. Dean charges forward and manages to connect to a clothesline in the corner, then Dean grabs Rowley again and whips him into his and Sam's corner. While Rowley is dazed in the corner, Dean tags in Sam. Dean and Sam grab Rowley, put both his arms over their necks, and slam him with a double snap suplex! While Dean watches out for Greg, Sam pins Rowley. 1…2…Rowley kicks out. Dean goes back to his corner while Sam picks Rowley back up. The Winchester whips Rowley into the ropes, Rowley bounces off and runs back at Sam whose goes for a clothesline, but Rowley manages to duck under it. He bounces off the ropes again and just as Sam turns around, Rowley nails him with a running front chop block. Sam goes to his knees as Rowley gets up and hits a boot to the back of Sam's head, sending Sam to the mat. The wimp picked Sam up, grabbed his head and planted him with a DDT! Rowley goes for the pin, 1…2…Sam manages to get a shoulder up. Sam tries getting up but Rowley starts to stomp on Sam's back repeatedly. The wimp then drags Sam to the center of the ring, then he heads to the top rope. Rowley looks at the crowd, stands tall….but Sam manages to get up and trip Rowley, making the wimp's crotch area slam into the top turnbuckle. (Courage: *cringes* Ouch! Just when it was looking good for Rowley, it went south. RD: Both figuratively AND literally) As Rowley sits on the top rope in pain, Sam makes his way back over to Dean and tags him in.

"The tag team champions aren't doing so hot right for their first defense" Yosemite said

Rowley manages to get down just as Dean gets back in the ring. Rowley begins reaching out and dragging himself to his corner, where Greg is stretching his hand out as much as possible. Dean quickly grabs Rowley's legs and starts to drag him away from the WTTT's corner. Rowley struggles as Dean continues to pull, the wimp continues to struggle, until he eventually manages to kick Dean away! Rowley quickly crawls over and tags in Greg! A fresh Greg hops on the top of his turnbuckle and hits Dean with a Missile Dropkick! As Dean starts to get back up Greg, without missing a beat, bounces off the ropes and nails Dean with a running cross body! Greg goes for the pin, 1…2…Dean manages to throw Greg off him. Both manage to scramble to their feet, Dean goes for a running lariat but Greg ducks it and nails a kick to his jaw. Dean holds his jaw in pain as the wimp climbs to the top rope and waits. Just when Dean recovers from the kick and turns around Greg leaps of the top...AND LANDS A BLOCKBUSTER ONTO THE WINCHESTER!

"What a blockbuster off the top!" RD said

Greg goes for the cover!

1...

2...

Sam breaks up the pin!

"And Sam makes the save for his team." Courage said

After Sam breaks up the pin Rowley comes in and hits him with repeated punches to the face. When Sam starts to lean on the ropes, Rowley backs up and charges but Sam manages to pull the top rope down sending Rowley to the floor. While Sam heads to the outside both Greg and Dean start to get up. The two begin to trade punches back and forth. This went on until Dean started to take the edge in the exchange, once he got Greg to lean on the ropes Dean whipped him into the opposite side. When Greg bounces off Dean goes for a running lariet but Greg ducks it! Greg bounces off the ropes again and as soon as Dean turns around he gets planted with a running DDT!

"Dear lord almighty what a DDT!" Yosemite said

"Greg could have it here!" Rainbow added

Greg covers Dean!

1...

...

2...

...

Dean kicks out!

"And Dean BARELY manages to kick out of that one," Courage said

Greg picks up Dean, but Dean punches him in the gut and quickly hits a Shoulder Jawbreaker! Greg stumbles backwards, and Dean runs and Clotheslines him down. Dean then stomps the hell out of Greg before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a Leg Drop. Dean picks up Greg and whips him into the ropes, but Greg ducks the clothesline on the bounce back, and then nails a Crossbody Block for a quick pin! 1...2...Dean kicks out! Greg gets up but runs into a Spear from Sam! Sam then helps Dean up and they both nod to each other before they stalk Greg on both sides as he slowly gets up. He gets up, and they both run at him...

...

...

...

...

...ROWLEY RUNS INTERFERENCE AND KNOCKS DOWN SAM WITH A CLOTHESLINE!

"Where in sassafras did he come from?" Yosemite asked

"Rowley from out of nowhere just knocked Sam senseless!" Rainbow said

Rowley stomps on Sam a bit, but gets knocked down by Dean from behind who begins punching at Rowley angrily for interfering. He stomps on the face hard before he picks him up and readies his hand. He pulls it back as he aims for the throat...

...

...

...

...

...GREG GRABS DEAN FROM BEHIND AND THROWS HIM FACE-FIRST INTO THE TURNBUCKLE!

Dean was dazed on his feet as Greg grabbed him and gave orders to Rowley who nodded. He throws Dean to Rowly, who sets Dean up and lifts him onto his shoulders...Gregs back up and runs...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND THEY HIT THE TOUGH BOMB!

"AND THERE IT IS! THE TOUGH BOMB!" Courage shouted

"THIS MIGHT BE IT FOR THE WINCHESTERS!" Rainbow added

Greg covers Dean as Sam tries to get up but Rowley throws him out!

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings and the crowd gives a mixed reaction

"Here are your winners, and STILL World Tag Team Champions, Greg and Rowley; The World's Toughest Tag Team!"

"What a way to kick off the show!" RD shouted

"Like them or not the WTTT have picked up another impressive victory" Courage said

"I'll give the aggravating barnacles credit, they are on a roll. Question is how long until there luck runs out?

Greg and Rowley celebrating up the ramp as the Winchester look on in anger.

After the match, we cut to backstage to find none other then Deadpool holding a mic

"Hey there one and all! It's your groovy and undeniably sexy host Deadpool here!" he greeted, "I am joined at this time by a cool dude from Canada and holds a title that screams irony. WCW's United Staes Champion Jude Lizowski!"

Jude walks in with his US title draped over his shoulder and the crowd explodes withs cheers!

"What's up dude?" Jude asked Deadpool

"Just keeping it real my hat wearing Canadian friend," Deadpool said "So Jude you won the United States Championship at Mania, got drafted away from your pal Scott Pilgram due to the bullies, and tonight you take on the very frightening, very unstable, and stuck in PMS mode Psycho Red. What are your thoughts on all of this?"

"Well DP winning that tag match along with the United States and Intercontinental championships with Scott at Wrestlemania was a definite highlight. It was an awesome night for sure. What happened at the draft though? Not so awesome. Not only did I lose the match but I got drafted to Showdown while Scott stayed with Animated. It sucked that Canada's Most Wanted had to end and it sucks even more that its the Bullies fault we split up. This issue between Scott, me, and The Bullies ain't over, not by a long shot but I know I'll be ready for them. And then we have tonight, while I may not be the brightest guys around but I know for a fact that I'm in for one hell of a fight tonight. That Psycho Red dude is gonna beat the living crap out of me. But that fact doesn't bother me, I welcome it actually. As the US champ I'm gonna have to deal with guys like him anyway so it might as well be sooner rather then later. So Psycho Red I hope your bringing your A game dude, because I sure as hell will!"

"Strong words from are United States champion" Courage said.

"I highly doubt are US champ has the ability to take down that freak of nature" Yosemite added.

"We'll have to wait and see what happens" Rainbow said

(**"Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction" plays**)

The lights go red and Alucard walks out from the back. The crowd boos him as the vampire hunter makes his way down the ramp looking focused.

"The following contest is a World Title Contender Match and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first; Alucard!"

"Well folks this is are first match of the World Title Contender tournament preliminary rounds. Here comes Alucard, who hasn't had much good luck in recent times. And I'm sure he's looking to change that here in his first match on Showdown." Courage said

"Considering who his opponent is for tonight that is easier said then done Courage" RD said

Alucard makes it to the outside of the ring, he climbs up to the ring apron and then climbs over the top rope. Once in the ring he goes to the center of the ring and stares as the booing crowd with disinterest. He then turns to look at the entrance way and waits...

...

...

(**Rollin by Limp Bizkit plays**)

The entire arena ERUPTS with cheers!

Mr Grimm comes riding out onto the stage on his trademark motorcycle. He revved his engine up and made his way to the ring!

"And introducing his opponent; Mr Grimm!"

"And here he comes! The nearly undefeated former ROH Heavyweight Champion and former UWE wrestler, Mr Grimm! The guy has made waves where ever he went and WCW won't be an exception!" Rainbow said excitedly

"Keep it together you rainbow haired varment. He may be a big shot in the indies and he may be a big deal in UWE. But here in WCW he's got a clean slate and he has to show his worth just like everyone else." Yosemite said

Mr. Grimm drives his Motorcycle around the ring while Alucard just continues to look on. Grimm puts his bike in park, gets off, and slides into the ring. Once in he stares right at Alucard who stares right back.

"And here we go ladies and gentleman! Mr Grimm vs Alucard, World Title Contender in the balance. Who will win?" Courage asked

The bell rings and the two competitors circle one another before they go into a tie up. Mr Grimm turns the tie up into a wrist lock, but Alucard manages to reverse it into a waist lock. Before Alucard could do anything however Grimm sends a hard elbow to the head of Alucard, then another, and then for a third time which made Alucard let go of the hold. Grimm grabs Alucard by the arm and irish whips him into the ropes, Alucard bounces off said ropes and then gets caught with a Japanese Arm Drag by Mr Grimm, sending the big vampire hard to the mat. Alucard and Mr Grimm get up and stare at one another, Alucard looking angry while Grimm looking mildly amused. The two circle each other once again and then go into another lock up. After struggling with one another Alucard manages to ram Grimm into the corner, the ref comes over and tells the vampire to back off. Alucard slowly starts to back off but not before giving Mr Grimm a hard right hand to the jaw. Alucard grabs Grimm by the arm while he's dazed and goes to whip him into the opposite corner but Grimm manages to reverse it into an irish whip of his own. Alucard slams chest first into the turnbuckle, he holds his chest in pain as he turns around, as soon as he does so Mr Grimm nails him with a drop kick! Alucard falls to the ground and rolls out of the ring. Mr Grimm stands in the ring as Alucard looks even more aggravated.

"The King of the Indies is taking it to Alucard!" Rainbow shouted

"Mr Grimm has the upper hand so far in this match, but for how much longer?" Courage asked

The ref starts counting as Alucard stays on the outside, 1..., 2..., 3..., 4..., tired of waiting Mr Grimm heads to the outside after Alucard. Grimm goes to grab Alucard but the big vampire counters with an eye rake. Mr Grimm recoils back holding a hand to his eyes, Alucard takes advantage by grabbing the back of Grimm's head and slammed it on the barricade. Alucard then lifts Grimm up into the air, turns toward the ring, and body slams Grimm against the ring. Alucard picks up Grimm and threw him back into the ring before sliding back in as well. As Mr Grimm lies on the mat, Alucard moves to one of the corners, a now manic look on his face, and waits. Grimm manages to get to his hands and knees when Alucard thrusts himself out of the corner using both top ropes, and hits Grimm with a cheap knee to the head, sending Mr Grimm back to the mat (Rainbow: What a cheap shot. Yosemite: Hey you do what you got to do to get the job done. You should know that by now). The crowd boos at this but Alucard doesn't look to care in the slightest as he picks Grimm back up, puts him in position and nails him with a fallaway slam! Alucard goes for the cover!

1...

2...

Mr Grimm kicks out

"Grimm manages to stay alive," Courage said

Alucard picks up Grimm and places him in the corner and begins hitting him with hard punches and kicks to the mid section repeatedly. He continues the unrelenting assault until as the ref eventually tells Aucard to stop and backs him away from Grimm. The vampire hunter backs away then proceeds to charge forward, at Grimm but Grimm manages to counter with a boot to the face. Alucard backs up in pain while Grimm elevates himself onto the top turnbuckle and waits. When Alucard turns back around, Grimm jumps off and goes for a flying clothesline...but Alucard counters with a fierce uppercut! Alucard then grabs Grimm by his neck and yanks him up into the air, he puts Grimm on his shoulders and hits a Standing Spinebuster! The big vampire goes for the pin, 1..., 2..., Grmm manages to get the shoulder up!

"Grimm refusing to stay down!" Rainbow said

"So he's a stubborn mull big deal," Yosemite said

Alucard grabs Grimm by the neck again and lifts him to his feet. Alucard get Grimm ready for a chokeslam but Grimm starts kicking the big vampire in the stomach. After six straight kicks to the gut Alucard looses his grip and Grimm manages to get escape. As Alucard holds his stomach in pain Grimm grabs Alucard and nails him with a sitout double underhook powerbomb! Grimm gets the pin, 1..., 2..., Alucard kicks out! He picked up Alucard and placed him into a corner, once there he lifted Alucard to the top turnbuckle then went to go up as well. But Alucard started to fight back, hitting Grimm with repeated fists to the head, until the big vampire managed to get Grimm down. Alucard moved himself to the top rope...BUT GRIMM COMES BACK AND HITS ALUCARD WITH A SHINING WIZARD FROM OUT OF NO WHERE!

"Where in sassafras did THAT come from?" Sam asked surprised

"Your guess is as good as mine Sam" Courage answered

Alucard looks out of it at the top rope, seeing this Grimm heads to the top rope once more. He grabs Alucard, sets him up, and plants him with a top rope cutter! But rather then go for the pin right there Mr Grimm picks Alucard up once more. He puts him in position...lifts him up...AND HITS THE GRIMM DEMISE (TEDDY HART'S LUNGBLOWER!

"THE GRIMM DEMISE! ONE OF THE MOST DEADLY FINISHERS IN WRESTLING HAS CLAIMED ANOTHER!" Rainbow shouted

Mr Grimm goes for the pin!

1...

...

2...

...

3!

The bell rings and the crowd goes wild with cheers!

"Here is your winner, Mr Grimm!"

"And Mr Grimm is the first man to move on to the next round of the World Title Contender tournament!" Courage said

"He won this match by the skin of his teeth, considering who else is in the tournament this guy will have to do a lot better then that" Sam said

"Say whatever you want Sammy Whammy! But it doesn't change that the King of the Indies has advanced to the next round! We may just be looking at Deadpool's future opponent!" Rainbow said

Mr Grimm gets back on his motorcycle and looks over the cheering crowd. He raises his arm in the air before revving up his engine once more and driving back to the backstage area.

(Commercial)

We come back to see the backstage area. Then in comes WCW's Host "Hi! Hola! Bonjour! Gluten Tog! Insert other way of saying hi here!" he said "Welcome back to WCW Showdown! I'm your stupid smexy host, WCW Cartoon Heavyweight Champion Deadpool! And I have found the next guy the author wanted me to interview!"

Deadpool side steps and the crowd is heard booing when they see Psycho Red walking. Deadpool soon appears right next to Psycho Red and the Merc puts his arm around the android's neck.

"Psycho! Buddy ol 'pal! How you doing? You look great! So me and everybody else was wondering what you plan on doing against are US champ from Canada Jude?"

Psycho Red simply stared at Deadpool. After a string of silence the alien android took Deadpool's arm off him then grabbed The Merc's mic from him. Psycho Red proceeded to literally DESTROY the microphone with his hands. Once it was completely broken he grabbed Deadpool's hand and put the remaining pieces into his hand, "That's what I'm gonna do to him..." was all Psycho Red said before storming off.

Deadpool stared at his now destroyed mic for a few moments, "Well...that was shorter then I thought it would be." Said the Merc with a Mouth as he let the broken pieces fall to the floor.

"Now what am I suppose to do before the next match? Hmmmmmm..." Deadpool thought this for all of ten seconds before snapping his fingers. "I got it! I'll just interview some one else!" With that Deadpool grabbed the script off screen and skimmed through it.

"Oh hey Ash is suppose to be in the next scene!" The crowd could be heard cheering at the mention of the Pokemon trainer's name.

"Let see whats going through his mind for tonight!" Deadpool shouted before walking off camera. We then suddenly cut to another part of the backstage area and Deadpool walks into view with a new microphone in hand.

"Okay this is where my "source" says Ashy Boy is gonna-" Deadpool stops looking around and stares off camera at something.

"Well that can't be good." Deadpool said aloud. The camera pans over to where Deadpool is looking and find a small group of EMT's looking over an unconscious Ash Ketchum

"Oh-oh my god! Ash looks to have been attacked!" Courage shouted

"I think I have a pretty good idea on whose behind it" Rainbow said

"So do I, and if it is who we think it is I say more power to them" Sam added

"Well-well folks we'll update you whenever we get any updates on Ash's condition." Courage said

"But as they say the show must go on." Rainbow said

(**"PourquoiFuryPassionEnergy" by Eric Minnesota plays**)

Yaya Nanto walked onto the stage to a mixed, though leaning on the booing side, reaction. She wearing a black colored version of her Spica uniform, sunglasses, and a cocky smirk. She wasn't alone however as Tsuabomi Okuwaka came out with her, wearing the regular Spica uniform, held a clipboard close to her and wore a scowl on her face. Yaya did a pose then walked down the ramp with confidence, her girlfriend in tow.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first; from Astraea Hill, Japan; Yaya Nanto!"

"Well folks in any case here comes an NXT graduate in Yaya Nanto. She is one of the most gifted and most "confident" prospects to be called up thus far," Courage said.

"If by confident you mean she has an ego that could put, mine, Ben Tennyson's, and hell even possibly Sailor Moon's ego to shame then yes she is VERY confident. But credit where credit is due Yaya is very talented," Rainbow added.

"You dang right she's talented!" Yosemite said "Just look at 'er résumé. Trained by WWE's finest, a record breaking 6x NXT Women's Champion, Sailor Moon likes her, and this young lady hasn't even reached her prime yet! She's going places I tell ya!" Sam said

"How is Moon liking her an accomplishment?" Rainbow asked

Once she made it to ringside area, Yaya stopped and looked over at Tsubomi. Yaya lifted her girlfriend's chin, making them look eye to eye, and Yaya gave Tsubomi a passionate kiss on the lips, making half the crowd boo...and the other half cheer. After nearly a minute, Yaya and Tsubomi stop their kiss, Tsubomi loosing her scowl and blushing like mad. Yaya takes off her sunglasses and, with a confident swagger, walked up the steel steps and climbed into the ring.

"Yaya had debuted at the Fiction Wrestling Awards in a losing efforts, she looks to get on the winning track tonight against a fellow NXT graduate." Courage said

(**"Not Alone" by All That Remains**)

Tsubomi's scowl quickly returned as soon as it had left when that music hit

Tomoko walks out, a shy look on her face as the crowd gives her sizable cheers. She takes a deep breath before making her way down the ramp, to shy to high five any of the fans.

"And her opponent; from Japan; Tomoko Kuroki!"

"Now how in sassafras did this weed get in? She's looks as weak and frail as a willowing Lily flower." Sam said gruffly

"Hey don't sell her short Sammy. Tomoko may look weak but she knows how to put up a fight when things get rough," Rainbow said

"Tomoko's résumé, while not as diverse as Yaya's may be, isn't to bad. Former NXT Women's Champion, Won NXT Women's Match of the Year 2012, and she's doing rather well in her mainstream wrestling career thus far," Courage said

Tomoko walked over to the steel steps, ignoring Tsubomi's icy glare as best as she could. Tomoko took a couple deep breaths as she climbed the steel steps and entered the ring.

"NXT grad vs NXT grad. Who's going to take the win on their very first appearance on Showdown!"

The bell rings and the two women circle one another before going into a tie up. Yaya turns it into an arm wrench, she twists Tomok's arm and then bashes it over with her own arm. Tomoko grabs her arm in pain, before she can recuperate or counterattack Yaya hits her with a elbow shot to the face. Yaya grabs Tomoko by the bad arm and irish whips her into the corner, Yaya charges forward and nails a running knee to Tomoko's abdomen. Yaya then grabs a hold of Tomoko's head and slams her into the mat with a running bulldog! Yaya goes for the cover, 1..., 2..., Tomoko kicks out. Yaya gets up, lifts Tomoko back to her feet and irish whips her again but this time into the ropes. Tomoko runs into the ropes, bounces off them and heads back to Yaya, who proceeds to lay on the mat making Tomoko go over her and run into the opposite side ropes. Tomoko bounces off the ropes once more and Yaya hits her with running knee to the face, sending Tomoko back down. Tomoko holds her face in pain as Yaya gets up and starts taunting her opponent, making the crowd boo in response

"Why in blazes are these people booing? She's putting on a show for them, you'd think they'd be more appreciative" Sam said

"Maybe because her ego is getting in the way of their entertainment?" Rainbow mockingly asked

Yaya get Tomoko back up and grabbed her bad arm again. Yaya then started twisting Tomoko's arm once more, making Tomoko clenched her teeth in pain. Yaya then turned the arm wrench into a head lock and then turns it into a swinging neckbreaker! Yaya gets up and looks over at Tsubomi, Yaya blows her girlfriend a kiss before bouncing off the ropes herself and dropping a knee on Tomoko's face. Yaya taunts at the crowd making the crowd boo more, with Yaya smirking in response and then goes for the pin again, 1..., 2..., Tomoko kicks out again. Yaya looks at the ref slightly annoyed before going back to Tomoko, she goes to pick her back up but Tomoko manages to land a hard right to Yaya's stomach...and another...and a third time, which makes Yaya let go, Tomoko then quickly grabs a hold of Yaya and hits her with an STO! Yaya manages to get herself into a sitting position, but just as she does so Tomoko runs off the ropes and hits Yaya in the chest with a running dropkick! Tomoko goes for a pin of her own, 1..., 2..., Yaya kicks out. Tsubomi looks on with a mixture of worry and anger on her face

"Tomoko finally taking charge in this match up!" Courage said.

"It won't last long, you'll see" Sam said.

"I think thats exactly how Tsubomi wants to feels too Sammy," Rainbow said, glancing over at the young Spica manager.

Tomoko picks Yaya back up, puts her into position, and hits a front suplex. Not stopping there, Tomoko go out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Tomoko jumps and hits Yaya with an over the top rope body splash! Tomoko then picks Yaya up again and whips Yaya, front first into a corner. Tomoko grabs a hold of Yaya's head and bounces off the turnbuckle, making the cocky star recoil back holding her head in pain. Tomoko jumped to the top rope and waited for Yaya to turn around, when she did Tomoko leaped off and lands a crossbody and turns it into a pin! 1..., 2..., Yaya manages to kick out, much to Tsubomi's relief. Tomoko picked Yaya up yet again and lifts the cocky star onto her shoulders for the All Your Fault! (Firemen's Carry DDT). But just before she can do that Yaya starts struggling, she continues to do so until she manages to get off Tomoko's shoulders and get behind her. Yaya grabs Tomoko and hits a russian leg sweep! Yaya, rather then go for the pin, dragged Tomoko by the legs to the center of the ring. Once there, Yaya got into position and landed a standing moonsault!

"That was a perfect 10 standing moonsault right there!" Sam shouted

Yaya went for the pin,

1...

...

2...

...

Tomoko got the shoulder up!

"She may have gotten a perfect ten on the execution," Courage started

"But she failed to get a 3 on the pin," Rainbow finished

Yaya, now looking frustrated, backs away from Tomoko and waits in a corner. Tomoko, after some time, manages to get to one knee, then finally manages to get to a standing position. Just as she does so however Yaya charges forward and goes for a running hurricanrana...but Tomoko holds on! With all her strength Tomoko hoists Yaya up into the air... AND MANAGES TO HIT A RUNNING POWERBOMB!

"What an impressive counter by Tomoko!" Courage exclaimed

"That was just luck Mutt, nothing more or less!" Sam said gruffly

"Just keep telling yourself that Sammy." Rainbow said

Tomoko pants a little before crawling over to Yaya and hooking the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

Yaya manages to kick out! (much to the relief of Tsubomi)

"Oh thank every god out there that this match wasn't ruined" Sam said

Tomoko looked at the ref in surprise but decides not to dwell on it, "You have it, you have it" Tomoko could be heard telling herself. She then goes over to Yaya, lifts her up, and Tomoko lifts her onto her shoulders, making Tsubomi go crazy with panic outside the ring. Tomoko is about to hit the All Your Fault!...but Yaya manages to grab onto the top rope. Tomoko tries to get Yaya away from the ropes but Yaya continues to hold on. This goes on for a few moments until Yaya moves her hand away from the ropes and brings it to Tomoko's face. Yaya digs her fingers into Tomoko's eyes, making the girl recoil in pain. This gave Yaya enough time to get behind Tomoko once more, she grabs a hold of Tomoko's head...and nails a Snapshot (Snapmare Cutter)!

"Yaya just DRILLED Tomoko into the mat!" Rainbow said

"She calls that move The Snapshot and she just took her shot on poor Tomoko's head" Courage said

Yaya gets up and takes a quick breather, soon after she turns Tomoko onto her back then climbs to the top rope...

"Oh you all know what's coming next!" Sam said...

Yaya looks over at the booing crowd and then at her girlfriend. She blows a kiss Tsubomi's away...

And then performs The PHN/Perfect High Note(Double Rotation Moonsault)... IT CONNECTS! Yaya hooks the leg!

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"See! Did I tell you she'd win or what?" Sam said smugly

"Here is your winner; Yaya Nanto!"

As soon as the winner was announced Tsubomi quickly crawled into the ring and checked on her girlfriend. On her part, Yaya's cocky smirk came back as she got back up. Once the cocky young star was standing, Tsubomi grabbed her hand and lifted it up into the air.

"Tomoko put up a good fight but in the end Yaya came out the victor" Courage said

"I'll give them both credit, they put on a heck of a show for their first match on Showdown" Rainbow added

Yaya and Tsubomi walked up the ramp, the cocky smirk ever still present on Yaya's face as Tomoko was helped up by the ref looking hurt and a little sad

"Oh don't you start crying over a lose you baby" Sam said

"You know you make it real hard not to want to hit you you know that Sammy?" Rainbow asked

The camera feed cuts to a room, with white walls, a control system of some kind in the middle of the room, and bright lights. The room stays silent for a few moments when a door suddenly slides open. The crowd could be heard booing as a man wearing a multi-colored coat, carrying a parcel in his hand, and a scowl on his face walked into the room. It was the non other then the Sixth Doctor

"So the night everyone has been waiting for has finally arrived," he started, "The night where I, The Doctor, finally make my official return to the ring. And what better place to make my return then on the same night as WCW's quote on quote "rebirth" into the wrestling world."

The Doctor paused for a moment before continuing.

"Many have wondered where I've been doing this whole time. Well the answer to that is easy, I've been far to busy saving the universe from intergalactic threats, monsters of all kinds, and of course everyone and everything's own stupidity. Which, in case you couldn't figure out takes a lot of time to do. You should be thankful that I've been around to do all that you ingrates."

The crowd could be heard booing even louder hearing that.

"But apparently saving your hides from total extinction isn't enough because you now need my help in bringing wrestling back to its glory days. Well lucky for you, being the kind and generous soul that I am, I've decided to head your calls for help and save you all from the wrestling mediocrity that has been plaguing the wrestling world since I left."

"Now lets talk my opponent for tonight, Kung Lao," The crowd cheered at the mentioned of the Mortal Kombatant. "You've done well for yourself in such a short time here haven't you Mr Lao? I mean you won your debut match against non other then Chris Jericho, managed to get a chance to win a world title, and now you have the distinct "honor" of being my first opponent in this new generation. Yes you've been on quite a roll, but unfortunately for you that roll stops here. For you see you aren't facing any ordinary being, oh no. You are facing a pioneer in extreme. You are facing WCW's worst nightmare. You are facing the universes greatest creation! Kung Lao, you sir are facing...The Doctor."

"Powerful words from the WCW Legend." Courage noted

"That Lao feller better be ready cause he is in for the whipping of his life," Yosemite stated in a matter of fact manner

"Don't sell Kung Lao short just yet Sammy boy, The Doctor maybe vicious but Lao is by no means a stranger to opponents with a vicious edge to them." Rainbow said

(**"Next Big Thing" by Jim Johnston plays**)

"Speaking of vicious edge," Rainbow added

Brock Samson came out looking as angry as ever to a chorus of boos. Sampson cracks his neck before making his way done the ramp.

"The following contest is a World Title Contender Match and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first; from Omaha, Nebraska; Brock Samson!"

"Now this here is a true monster I tell ya. This guy decimated everybody when he was in NXT and I pity any poor fool that gets stuck on this fella's bad side" Sam said

"Thats an understatement Sam. Trained by Vegeta himself, dominated just about everybody he crossed paths with in NXT, justifies why many consider him the Brock Lesnar of Fiction Wrestling. I can't even imagine what would happen if he managed to win this tournament." Courage said

Brock gets to the ring area, completely unfazed by all the booing fans. He jumps onto the ring apron with ease. Brock jumps over the top rope and into the ring, once inside he stands in the middle of the ring and stares angrily right at the entrance way

"I can already tell this is not gonna be a match, this is gonna be a fight. While I am worried for how this will all turn out, I'm hoping that Vegeto is watching this from somewhere," Rainbow said

Nothing happens for a few moments...

...

(**The Rival Encounter from LeafGreen/FireRed plays**)

The crowd ERUPTS into cheers!

Gary walks onto the stage, rather then his usual cocky self, Oak comes out looking focused and determined as be wastes no time making his way to the ring

"And his opponent; from Pallet Town, Kanto Reign; Gary Oak!"

"Listen to this standing ovation for the legendary Pokemon rival! Multi-time champion, also trained by Vegeta, and overall one of WWE's finest. Gary Oak was brought to us through the Brand Draft, which ironically is where this situation came about." Courage said

""Situation"? Was that really the best word you could come up with Mutt? Samson PLANTED Oak with that Adventure move of his dead center in the ring. That was a declaration of war if I ever heard one." Sam said

Gary slides in and goes right up to Brock and SLAPS him across the face. Brock goes for a counter attack with Gary looking ready to go but the ref keeps them away from each other for the time being.

"Oh! The match hasn't even STARTED and they already want to tear each other limb from limb! This is gonna be a fight for sure." Rainbow said with anticipation and a tiny bit of worry

The bell rings and Gary CHARGES at Sampson! But Samson blocks and pushes Gary away from him. Gary rolls backwards and right back onto his feet. Gary runs at Brock again and gets HOISTED onto his shoulders! (Dash: ADVENTURE! EARLY IN THE MATCH! ; Sam: VETERAN NOT SO SMART, EH?) Brock twists him off for The AdVENTURE (F5), but Gary uses that momentum for a way to get to his feet and clinch Sampson. He starts kneeing the head of Sampson repeatedly, but gets a spin and lift...and Brock Sampson PLANTS him with a Back Suplex! Brock gets up and beats his chest once before picking Gary up quickly. He flips him upside-down, but Gary slips to the back and pushes Sampson into the far right corner. Oak starts blasting Sampson with right hands repeatedly, trying to wear him out in the corner. Gary backs up and runs full charge at Sampson...and Shoulder Thrusts Him! Sampson holds his waist while Gary continues to thrust his shoulder i nto the diaphragm of the big guy...and retaliates by grabbing his waist, lifting him up, and putting him on his shoulders. He walks out of the corner...and Gary slips out and hos on the middle rope. He jumps off backwards and nails an elbow to the face of Sampson, causing him to swivel to one knee. Gary bounces off the ropes and comes back with a huge Wheel Kick to Brock's face, knocking him down! Gary goes down and hooks the leg! 1-Sampson THROWS Gary off! Oak lands on his feet and runs back at Brock Sampson, who catches him immediately and lands A TILT-A-WHIRL SLAM ONTO HIS KNEE!

"OOOH, that nasty 'ole Backbreaker on the knee probably dun' released the air out of Oak's chest!" Yosemite Sam exclaimed. "'Ole Blue boy may not even get his brother in three weeks!"

"Gary's been trying his best. He's got Brock Samson down ONCE. He can do it again, but he needs to keep wearing down this monster!" Dash said.

"Wearing Brock Samson down sounds like a tough task...and it is." Courage stated matter-of-factly. "And even if you SUCCEED...he gets right back UP! That kickout was crazy!"

Brock Samson picks up Gary and says, "HOW DO YA FEEL, 'VET'?" and Biel Tosses him across the ring! Gary gets up and goes RIGHT back down with a Clothesline! Samson picks Gary up again and yells, "I'M THE ONLY ONE WITH THE AXE TO TEAR DOWN AN OAK!" before picking Gary up and nailing a Backbreaker onto him. He just holds him on his knee...and starts trying to bend him in half. (Dash: EEEEEOOOOOOOW...look at that! It's like he's trying to literally break him in half! ; Courage: With Samson, it's quite obvious that he is trying to kill his opponents. Have you SEEN his show?) Samson holds his elbow on the neck of Gary and uses the rest of his strength trying to bend him over his knee. Gary grits his teeth, bearing with the pain in his spine. With a chuckle and a sadistic grin, Samson looks around and exclaims, "BLUE MAN, YOU WANT HIS SPINE IN A JAR OR YOU WANT THE WHOLE BODY?", garnering boos from the crowd. (Courage: He's a talker in the ring like Deadpool... ; Sam: 'Cept you feel a tad more bowel relief after ya hear Samson.) Gary starts moving his legs, trying to come back into the match. He starts punching the head of Samson, followed by trying to move the arm from his neck. Finally...Gary slips out of the hold to loud cheers and rolls out of the ring. (Courage: Oooh he's out, but that hold could NOT have had a good lasting effect on Gary's back.) Gary tries to recover, limping around the outside. Samson slips outside and runs at Gary...AND NAILS A SHOULDER THRUST INTO THE BARRICADE WITH ALL OF THAT MOMENTUM!

"OOOH GEEZ, DID YA SEE THAT?! DID YA SEE THAT?!" Dash exclaimed.

"YAH I SAW IT YA VARMINT! OAK GOT CHECKED LIKE A DURN HOCKEY PLAYER!" Sam cringed.

"OOOOOOOH!" Courage's ears flopped up in shock. "Gary's just been manhandled this entire match! Samson's a pure trash talking BEAST!"

Samson picks Gary up and yells, "IF AN OAK FALLS AND EVERYBODY I AROUND TO SEE IT, DOES THE SOUND IT MAKES SOUND PITIFUL?"...

...AND THEN THROWS HIM BACKFIRST INTO AND OVER THE STEEL STEPS!

"OH GEEZ!" Dash cringed.

"GARY'S A RAGGEDY ANDY TO THIS BIG BOY!" Sam exclaimed.

"THAT WAS JUST SICKENING! GARY HAS TO BE OUT!" Courage said in shock.

Samson "dusts his hands off" and smirks. "Heh...I guess it does." he said in reply to his own question, garnering even MORE boos.

"...What a sadistic freak." Dash said in disgust.

The ref finally starts the count, 1..., 2..., 3..., 4..., Samson picks up Gary and irish whips him hard into the ringside, then he grabbed a hold of Gary's body and rammed him back first into the ringside area repeatedly. 5..., 6... After doing that a couple times he lets go and Gary falls to the floor. Samson rolls back into the ring then rolls back out, restarting the count in the process. Samson looks done at the Pokemon trainer then towards the crowd, he points at his down opponent and shouted out "THIS HERE IS A NOBODY! HE'S A NOBODY JUST LIKE ALL OF YOU!", the crowd boos loudly in response.

"Looks like his having to much fun with this," Courage noted

"Oak on the other hand, ain't feeling the same," Sam said

Samson gets Gary and starts dragging him toward the ramp by the arm, awhile thats going on the ref started his count once again. 1..., 2..., 3..., 4..., Samson gets Gary to the middle of the ramp. With a crazed look on his face Samson lifts Gary back up then lifts him onto his shoulders for the Adventure. But just when it looks like he's gonna hit the move, Gary started elbowing Samson repeatedly in the head, shot after shot. After a few good elbow shots Gary manages to get off of Brock's shoulders...AND NAIL HIM WITH A SITOUT REAR MAT SLAM!

"GARY SHOWING SOME LIFE IN THIS MATCH UP AGAIN!" Rainbow shouted

"HOW HE IS HE STILL ABLE TO MOVE AFTER ALL THAT!?" Sam asked looking shocked

The ref continued his count, 5..., 6..., 7..., Gary got up slowly and made his way back to the ring, however his leg made him unable to run back into the ring so he had to limp as quickly as he could back to the ring. Gary made it to the ring area but unfortunately for him Samson managed to get back to his feet. Samson went over to Gary, whipped him around, and went for a hard punch to the face, but Gary managed to block it and landed a punch of his own. Gary hit a couple more punches before grabbing Samson and slamming his head off the ring apron.

The refs count continued, 8..., 9...,

Gary then rammed Samson head first into the ring post, Gary attempted to take a breather but when he heard the ref's count Gary tried to get back into the ring. But in his rush Gary strained his bad leg, making him grab it in pain.

"Oh crap Gary better get back in the ring before-" unfortunately Rainbow spoke to soon

"10!" The ref called for the bell! Making the crowd boo at the results

"This match is a draw by countout!"

"-the ref finishes the count.." Rainbow finished

"Oh this is going to complicate the tournament even more" Courage said

Gary uses the ring side to pull himself back up, he looks into the ring with a mix of disbelief and anger on his face...THEN GARY GETS BLIND SIDED BY SAMSON WITH A HARD RIGHT HAND!

"Oh dear sweet lord what a dang shot!" Sam exclaimed

Samson, who looks down right infuriated, continues to attack Gary with hard rights and lefts repeatedly. He then grabs Gary's throat with both hand and shouts, "YOU SCREWED ME! YOU SCREWED ME OUT OF A CHANCE AT THE WORLD TITLE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Samson is just viciously assaulting Gary here!" Courage said, sounding scared

Samson got up, lifting Gary up with him by his neck, but just before he could do any more damage Gary knees Samson with his good leg hard in the crotch area. Samson let go of Gary's neck and held his crotch area out of both pain and instinct. Gary then went on the offense, hitting Samson back with left and rights of his own. Soon the two were trading blows with one another.

"Sweet Celestia, all hell is breaking loose!" Rainbow shouted

The two continue to attack one another before security comes and attempts to restrain the two. But Brock manages to break away and attack Gary once more! They continue to brawl until more security came out to desperately separate the two

"This is far from over folks, not by a long shot" Courage said

"Understatement of the dang decade ya stupid dog," Sam retorted roughly

(Commercial)

WCW Showdown is brought to you in part by Gillette razors, where just adding more blades makes it "revolutionary" for some reason, Autozone where you get into a frustrated zone when workers can't answer any of your questions about your car, and by McDonalds, clogging your arteries since 1940

And now back to are regularly scheduled program

(End of Commercial)

_We come back from commercial to a dark screen. Then a male voice is heard, with words written in white appear on the screen._

_Voice: Ronda Rousey_

_Clips of Ronda making her way down the ramp and competing in a CCW ring at her opponent and then locking in her armbar finisher_

_Voice: A women's athlete that dominates the four sided ring_

_The clips switch to pictures of Ronda decimated opponents in an MMA ring_

_Voice:...As well as in the eight sided ring _

_Another name appeared on the screen_

_Voice: Ken Shamrock_

_Clips of Ken Shamrock during the WWE Attitude Era, making his entrance and then throwing hooks and kicks at his opponents, and then locking in an Ankle Lock on an unknown opponent._

_Voice: A ruthless competitor that knocked down anyone in his path. He was one to be feared in both the ring..._

_The clips switch to pictures of Ken Shamrock fighting in MMA cages in MMA gear._

_Voice:...and in the cage. _

_Another name appears on the screen _

_Voice: Brock Lesnar_

_It then switches to clips of Brock Lesnar, making his leap onto the apron entrance, and then demolishing the competition put in front of him with Powerbomb, Belly-to-Belly Suplexes, monstrous Clotheslines, and then hits an F5._

_Voice: The beast incarnate, the youngest WWE Champion in history..._

_It then switches to him in the UFC, pictures of him fighting and wearing the UFC Heavyweight Championship._

_Voice: _And was one of UFC's finest athletes

_Another name appeared on the screen_

_Voice: CM Punk_

_Clips of CM Punk posing on the top turnbuckles and then shows him performing the GTS on John Cena_

_Voice: A Muay Thai Artist who trained to be a wrestler..._

_It then switches to clips of CM Punk training and then using Muay Thai moves against an opponent._

_Voice: But was a real fighter at heart_

_All the clips mix together _

_Voice: These four along with others have proven that MMA can be mixed into wrestling. However what they and others have failed to do was show how MMA is SUPERIOR to wrestling. But thankfully one brave warrior has decided to finally prove it once in for all. And that someone is..._

_Someone walks out of the darkness and into the light revealing..._

_Voice: The MMA Queen, the DOA..._

"Me, Yuna Kamihara," She said with a proud smirk

It then cuts to white words that read "The MMA Queen is coming to WCW: Be Ready"

"...Well that...gives us something to look forward to I guess," Courage said not knowing what to make of the promo

"I hope that annoying brat gets 'er teeth kicked in when she comes here" Sam said gruffly

"For once we're in total agreement Sam," Rainbow added, sounded less then thrilled, "Thats was the last thing I wanted to see tonight."

The bell rings as Inspector Gadget is in the center of the ring

"The following is Women's Tag Team Contender Tournament Match and it is scheduled for one fall!"

"Now this is better. What better way to forget about a bitch who doesn't know a damn thing about women's wrestling then having another women's match with women who do give a damn?" Rainbow asked

(**"Smoke and Mirrors" by Emphatic**)

Maka Albarn and Spider Girl walk onto the stage, while wearing there RR armbands, to a mixed reaction. Maka turns to Spider Girl and extends her hand, Spider Girl takes Maka's hand and they shake hands a lá Team Rhode Scholars. The two then let go and make there way down the ramp.

"Introducing first; Representing the Rookie Revolution; Maka Albarn and Spider-Girl!

"See other then the fact that these two joined stable I hate with a passion so Hot and it puts Death Valley to shame, I think these two are damn near impressive." Sam

You're right on about the impressive part Sam. Both Maka Albarn and Spider Girl aka May Parker are impressive young individuals. Maka was considered one of the best Women's champion and best kicker in NXT. May Parker, second generation star, daughter of fiction wrestling legend Spiderman, and she carries on the Spiderman legacy as Spider Girl." Courage said

Once there halfway down the ramp the two run the rest of the way to the ring, Maka baseball slides into the ring while Spider Girl jumps between the second and third rope. The two stand in a corner and wait for their opponents while also going over a plan

"Well these two are going to have to use all of their combined talent for Jupiter and her partner," Rainbow said.

(**"All Around Me" by Flyleaf**)

The crowd went from giving a mixed reaction to giving full on cheers as Sailor Jupiter jumps out onto the ramp, with excitedly grin plastered on her face. Jupiter then makes her way down to the ring, making sure to take time to high-fiving some of the fans as she made her way down

"And introducing there opponents! First; from Japan; Sailor Jupiter!"

"And here she comes! Sailor Jupiter, a WWE, WCW, and UCA alumni! One of the most respected veterans in wrestling! And she's here now on WCW Showdown!" Rainbow shouted.

"While she may not have held as many championships as either Moon or Mars, Jupiter is no stranger to championship gold. And tonight she is getting the chance to go after gold once more." Courage said

Once upon reaching the ring, Jupiter slides under the bottom rope to get in. She takes a glance at May and Maka then climbs the top rope. She does a pose that gains more cheers from the fans. Jupiter then climbs down and awaits for her tag team partner.

"Yeah yeah she's a legend and what not. All I want to know is who the heck did she picked as 'er dang flipping partner?" Sam asked roughly

"And introducing her tag team partner..."

...

...

...

...

"And introducing her tag team partner..." Gadget said again, looking confused...

"What's the hold up?! I don't want to wait as long as it took to make this damn chapter! The suspense is killing me!" Rainbow shouted

...

...

...

...

...

(**"Sabotage" by Beastie Boys plays**)

"WHAT?!" Both Courage and Rainbow shouted in unison

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sam exclaimed

The crowd literally IMPLODES into a standing ovation as LOLA BUNNY jumped out onto the stage! Lola looked out at the roaring crowd and grinned at the reception!

"Introducing Sailor Jupiter tag team partner; from Toon Town; WCW Original; Lola Bunny!"

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! ICAN'TBELIEVEIT! CANYOU BELIEVEITCOURAGE?! SHE'SHERELOLAISREALLYHERE! THISISSOTOTALLYAWESOME!" Rainbow exclaimed, literally flying around in pure excitement.

"I AM AS SHELL SHOCKED AS YOU DASH! LOLA BUNNY HAD SAID SHE COULDN'T JOIN SHOWDOWN DO TOO PERSONAL REASONS!" Courage shouted, still shocked

"WELL MUTT THOSE PERSONAL ISSUES MUST HAVE BEEN RESOLVED BECAUSE HERE SHE IS!" Sam shouted in disbelief

Everyone was in complete shock, especially Maka and Spider Girl, all except for Sailor Jupiter who was just smiling away. Lola wasted no more time as she ran all the way down the ramp to the ring. As soon as she slid into the ring, Maka and Spider Girl got out of the ring. Lola and Jupiter fist bumped while the RR girls were on the outside talking about what to do next. After some planning the two slowly but surely got back in the ring.

"Well it looks like we got ourselves a good ol' fashioned Rookies vs Veterans match!" Sam said

"And man oh man is it gonna be awesome!" Rainbow shouted with excitement

The bell rings with Jupiter and Maka starting the match off. The two stare at one another for awhile. Jupiter breaks the stare down makes the first move by connecting with a somersault kick knocking the rookie down. Maka quickly gets back up but gets just as quickly take back down by Jupiter with a running neckbreaker! The sailor scout picked Maka up, hooked the arm, and nailed a northern light suplex into a pin, 1..., 2..., Maka kicks out. Jupiter picks up Maka and placed her into a corner that had neither tag partner near it, then proceeds to hit her with a knife edge chop...and another...and another...and a 3rd...a 4th...and then for a 5th time! Jupiter grabs the rookie by the wrist and irish whips her into the opposite corner, Jupiter runs full speed toward the corner, but Maka manages to get out of the way at the last second. Making Jupiter crash chest first into the corner hard. Jupiter gets out of said corner and holds her chest in pain, then gets taken down with a dropkick by Maka! The Meister then picked up Jupiter and landed a hard elbow shot to the face, she backing the sailor scout up to the ropes before whipped Jupiter into the opposite side ropes. When Jupiter was coming back Maka went for a spin kick, but Jupiter managed to duck the kick and ran to the ropes and bounced off them again. As soon as the rookie turned around, she was taken down with a running lariet!

"The vet taking it to the rookie!" Rainbow said

The sailor scout went to pick Maka up but when she got the rookie to her knees, Maka started punching Jupiter's mid section until Jupiter recoiled back holding her mid section in pain. Maka grabbed Jupiter by her arm and irish whipped her into the ropes, then Spider Girl pulled down the top rope making Jupiter go right over the top rope and onto the arena floor. Jupiter gets to one knee as she shacks her head to get her senses back in order, but just as she does so and gets into a standing position Maka dives between the second and third rope for a suicide dive! While both legal women were on the floor Spider Girl looked like she was about to do something to Jupiter, but whatever it was she was thinking of doing, Lola turned her around and landed a hard right shot to the face! While Spider Girl and Lola start their own brawl, Maka and Jupiter were both rising to their feet. Once the two were back up, Maka landed a hard right hand to Jupiter's face, making her recoil back. The Meister rushed Jupiter from behind and smashed the sailor scout head against the steel post before rolling the veteran back into the ring.

"Oh! Right into the ring post. That could NOT have felt good," Courage said

Once Maka and Jupiter get back into the ring, Spider Girl manages to get herself away from Lola and back into her team's corner with Lola doing the same thing. Maka dragged Jupiter to her team corner and made the tag. Spider Girl comes in and the two rookies starts stomping on Jupiter in the corner, Lola tries to go over and help her partner but the ref stops her and tells her to get back to her corner. Spider Girl lifts Jupiter to her knees, then Spider Girl bounces off the ropes, and lands a drop kick to the chest, sending Jupiter back to the ground. Spider Girl goes for the pin, 1..., 2..., Jupiter kicks out. Spider Girl goes over to her corner and climb to the top rope. She waits for Jupiter to get up, and slowly but surely Jupiter starts to pull herself to a standing position. She doesn't notice that Spider Girl is on the top rope despite Lola trying to tell her so, and instantly when Jupiter turns around to face her opponent, Spider Girl jumps from the top rope with a diving crossbody which knocks Jupiter senseless! Spider Girl quickly crawls over for the pin, 1..., 2..., Jupiter manages to kick out! Spider Girl grabs Jupiter and lifts her back up, Spider Girl then drags Jupiter to the corner and tags Maka back in

"The rookies have taken over the match." Courage said

"But for how long can they keep that up is the question" Sam said

Maka stomps on Jupiter's back a couple of times before picking her back up. Maka whips Jupiter into the ropes, when she bounces off them Maka nails her with a running knee to the face! Maka goes for the cover, 1..., 2..., Lola breaks up the count with a kick to Maka's back before quickly going back to her team's corner. The meister glares at the WCW legend for a sec before going back onto the attack. Maka lifted Jupiter back up and dragged her back over to Spider Girl. Maka makes the tag and Spider Girl gets in, Maka and Spider Girl hook Jupiter's arms and nails a double suplex! Spider Girl then puts Jupiter into position as she climbs to the top rope. Spider Girls looks over at Lola and gives her a mock salute. Spider Girl then leaps off the top for a splash...BUT JUPITER ROLLED OUT OF THE WAY AT THE VERY LAST SECOND!

"Jupiter still has some life left in her!" Rainbow exclaimed

Both Jupiter and Spider Girl start crawling to there respective corners, the crowd getting louder the closer Jupiter got to her corner...

...

Both were getting closer to there respective corners...

...

...

"Can they make it?" Courage wondered out loud

...

...

Both reach out their hand to their respective partners...

...

Spider Girl manages to tag in Maka...

...

AND JUPITER MANAGES TO TAG IN LOLA, MAKING THE CROWD GO CRAZY!

"SHE'S IN! LOLA IS FINALLY IN THE MATCH!" Courage exclaimed

"AND MAN OH MAN IS LOLA HAPPY SHE'S FINALLY IN!" Rainbow shouted

"THOSE ROOKIES ARE IN FOR A WHIPPING NOW!" Sam added in

Lola charges in and quickly takes Maka down with a clothesline, Maka gets back up but gets taken down again by another clothesline. Lola runs over and knocks Spider Girl clear off the apron. Lola then quickly goes right back to Maka, picks her up, and irish the Meister into the corner. Lola runs forward but Maka manages to lift her foot up, knocking Lola back. Maka then jumps onto the top rope and leaps off...only for Lola to counter with a mid air drop kick! Lola goes for the cover, 1..., 2..., Spider Girl breaks up the pin! Jupiter then comes back into the ring and hits Spider Girl with lefts and rights until the sailor scout managed to knock herself and Spider Girl over the top rope to the arena floor! Back in the ring Lola is attempting to lift Maka up but Maka counters with a few hard right hands to Lola's stomach. Lola recoils back in pain as The Meister runs to the ropes, bounces off them, and runs at Lola full speed...but Lola catches her and nails Maka with a spine buster! Lola gets up signals for the end and the crowd response with cheers!

"Oh my gosh are we gonna see it?! Are we going to see it?! Please tell me we are going to see it?!" Rainbow said with excitement

Lola picks Maka up and lifts the Meister onto her shoulders...

AND NAILS MAKA WITH THE BACK BUSTER (Phil Atlas' CK3 Finisher)!

"AND THERE IT IS! ONE OF FICTION WRESTLING HISTORY'S MOST DEADLY OF FINISHERS!" Rainbow exclaimed in joy, "I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET THE CHANCE TO SEE IT IN PERSON!"

"SWEET CHRIST ALMIGHTY THAT LOOKED SICKENING TO WATCH!" Sam shouted

"FOLKS THERE IS NO WAY MAKA IS KICKING OUT OF THAT!" Courage shouted out

Lola makes the cover,

1...

...

2...

...

3!

The bell rings and the crowd goes wild!

"Here are your winners; Sailor Jupiter and Lola Bunny!"

"And these two are advancing in the tournament to determine are first Women's Tag Team Champions!"

"While I ain't sure if these two can really work together just yet, I wouldn't be betting against them." Sam said

"Lola Bunny is back folks! She's back in WCW! We've had a huge return and the night still isn't over yet! So stay tuned!" Rainbow shouted

(Commercial)

We last see Lola and Jupiter celebrating in the ring as Spider Girl helps Maka to the back, the Meister could be heard saying "I need an ice pack for my back!"

We come back see the doctor's office where we see Spider Girl wrapping multiple ice packs to Maka's back. "Damn that Jupiter. If it wasn't for her keeping her partner a secret we would have been better prepared and won," Maka said, putting her shirt and coat back on

"Maka you should really take it easy for right now," Spider Girl told her friend, "We'll get them back for this. don't worry. But for right now you gotta take it easy,"

"I know May, it just pisses me off that-" before could finish, both May and Maka's phones went off signaling a message had been received. Both looked at there phones and both their eyes widened.

"He said yes?" Maka asked shocked

"He said yes." Spider Girl replied, sounding just as surprised, "Come on, we gotta go!"

With that, Spider Girl and Maka (as best as she can) rushed out of the Doctor's office and headed off somewhere else.

"He said yes"? Who are they talking about?" Courage asked

"I don't know Courage, but I get the feeling it can't be anything good," Rainbow answered

"If it involves that blasted RR it can't ever be good'" Yosemite added

We cut to Inspector Gadget standing in the ring

"The following contest is a World Title Contender Match and it is scheduled for one fall!"

("World Belongs To Me" by My Darkest Days)

Yusuke comes out from the back to the stage to boos from the crowd. Yusuke stands on the stage, taking the boos in with an arrogant smile on his face. He then thrusts both of his arms up high in the air. Fireworks start to go off from behind him from all over the stage. Yusuke holds his arms in the air for a few seconds more then puts them back down, which ends the fireworks display.

"Introducing first; from Japan; Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Here comes The Spirit detective himself, Yusuke Urameshi! And judging by the look on his face and that entrance I'd say he is in high spirits tonight." Rainbow said

"And why shouldn't he be? This boy right here is on a heck of roll, he won the long lasting war between him and Gohan at Wrestlemania inside Hell in a Cell, had a great wedding, and now he is getting the chance at being World Champion again. If I were him I'd be happy to." Sam said

Continuing to pay the crowd no mind as he makes his way to the ring. Yusuke climbs onto the apron and into the ring, raising a fist in the air to even more boos.

"Well originally Urameshi was gonna fight Ash, but due to that attack earlier in the night that isn't the case anymore. Thankfully Anarchy managed to find a replacement for the match. So Yusuke is going in blind on this one." Courage said

"Judging by the look on his face I don't think he cares" Rainbow said

Yusuke crouched in a corner and waited

...

...

And waited

...

...

(WCW Sting Theme)

The crowd goes crazy as Nightwing walks out, looking relaxed yet focused. He looks around the arena then made his way down to the ring. While walking down the ring he cracks his knuckles and loosens up his neck.

"And introducing his opponent; From Gotham City; Nightwing!"

"Oh come on! What has this barnacle done that makes him deserve a shot like this?" Sam asked roughly

"Gee maybe its because of the fact Nightwing has been doing well in WWE since he returned at Wrestlemania? Ever think of that Sammy?" Rainbow asked

"Watch it ya walking glue stick" Sam responded

Nightwing slid into the ring, kneeling on one knee as he looked out to the crowd for a moment before going to the turnbuckle, climbed to the top, and raised his fists into the air. After that Nightwing got down to look at Yusuke. Once Nightwing turned to face him, Yusuke outstretches his arm, sticks out his thumb and pointer finger to symbolize a gun, and takes an imaginary shot at Nightwing's head while smiling that cocky smile the entire time.

"Hey Courage do you have any idea why Yusuke keeps doing that gun motion? I mean its cool and all but what does it exactly mean?" Rainbow asked

"Well in an exclusive interview with WWE Magazine, Yusuke said it is suppose to symbolize that his opponent is "Dead on Arrival" when they get in the ring with him." Courage said

"Considering that his opponent is Nightwing I'd say Dead on Arrive fits perfectly" Sam said

The match begins with the two competitors circling one another before going into a collar and elbow tie up. Yusuke manages to gain the upper hand and turn the lock up into a head lock, then lands a neckbreaker on the hero. Yusuke goes to pick up Night Wing but he only manages to get him to one knee before Nightwing begins punching Yusuke repeatedly into the abdomen until Yusuke let go and held his mid section in pain. Before long Nightwing was back up and unloading a fury of fists and kicks onto the Spirit Detective, then Grayson finished off his attacks with a dropkick to the chest. Yusuke rolls on the arena floor holding his chest in agony as the crowd cheers in support of Nightwing. The hero picked Yusuke back up then proceeded to whip the Spirit Detective into the ropes. Nightwing bent down and waited for Yusuke to bounce back to him, however despite being whipped into the ropes Urameshi managed to stop himself and nail Nightwing with a knee to the face. Grayson recoiled back and held his face in pain, but soon after Yusuke grabbed him once more into another head lock position. Yusuke turns the headlock into an uppercut, then once Nightwing turns around due to recoiling from the uppercut Yusuke grabs him from behind for a roll up pin! The ref makes the count, 1..., 2..., Nightwing manages to kick out.

"Nightwing managing to stay alive in this match!" Courage said

"It he won't be last much longer if he keeps fighting like this" Sam said

Yusuke picked Nightwing back up by the head, then the Spirit Detective placed Nightwing's arm over his neck and hit a suplex. After that Yusuke gets up and knees down beside Nightwing and begin's punching the hero repeatedly in the head until the ref told him to back off. Yusuke picked Nightwing up again and irish whipped him into the ropes, Nightwing went over the top rope but managed to hang on. Yusuke went over and grabbed Nightwing but the hero managed to break away and land a hard right hand to Yusuke's jaw. When the Spirit Detective recoiled backward Nightwing quickly made his way to the top rope, and just as Yusuke recovered enough to turn back around Nightwing sends him down with a top rope spear! Nightwing, gets up and then lifts Yusuke back to his feet. Nightwing gives Yusuke an irish whip of his own into the ropes, when Yusuke bounces off the ropes and runs back to Nightwing, the hero quickly moves behind Yusuke, and planted him with a belly-to-back suplex into a neckbreaker! Nightwing went for the cover! 1..., 2..., Yusuke managed to kick out!

"And Nightwing looks to be back in this match!," Courage said

"He may not have gotten the win with that but that neckbreaker varient was AWESOME!" Rainbow noted

Nightwing picked Yusuke back up and whipped him into the corner. Nightwing backs up slightly and the charges full speed...but Yusuke gets out of the corner and lands a running lariet! Yusuke, now back on the attack, grabs Nightwing's arm and locks in an armbar. While Yusuke wrenches the arm, the ref asks Nightwing if he wants to quit, to which Nightwing shakes his head no despite the pain. Yusuke continued to wrenched the arm but Nightwing still refused to give up. After a few agonizing minutes Yusuke let go of the armbar. The Spirit Detective then picks Nightwing up off the ground, hooked the arm over his head again, and dropped Nightwing with a release front suplex. Yusuke goes for the pin, 1..., 2..., Nightwing barely gets the shoulder up! Yusuke glares at the ref for a moment before picking Nigntwing back up. He goes for another irish whip, Nightwing bounces off the ropes and comes back, but before Yusuke could do anything Nightwing managed to counter with The Flying Grayson (Float Over DDT)!

"Flying Grayson! From out of nowhere!" Rainbow shouted

"How is sassafras did he pull that off?!" Sam asked surprised

"I don't know Sam but Nightwing may have it here!" Courage said

Nightwing went for the pin!

1...

...

2...

...

YUSUKE MANAGES TO GET THE SHOULDER UP!

"OH! So close!" Rainbow said

"Another train wreck avoided thankfully" Sam said

Nightwing looked at the ref in surprise. Nightwing picked Yusuke back up and looked to be setting him up for what looked like a package piledriver. But before Nightwing could do anything The Spirit Detective manages to break free and kick Nightwing in the stomach. Yusuke then grabbed Nightwing's head looks to go for an Energy Fusion (Twist of Fate) but Nightwing manages to get out of it and push Yusuke away into the corner. Nightwing grabs Yusuke's head and slams his head against the ring post, when Yusuke recoils back Nightwing climbs to the top rope again and waits. When Yusuke turns back Nightwing jumps off for a crossbody...but Yusuke manages to role out of the way! While Nightwing holds his chest in pain Yusuke takes a quick breather. Nightwing tries to get up but Yusuke grabs him and picks him up himself. Yusuke goes for another irish whip but Nightwing reverse it again into an krish whip. The Spirit Detective bounced off the ropes and Nightwing went for spinning heel kick but Yusuke managed to duck under it. Yusuke then bounces off the opposite ropes and when Nightwing turns around...YUSUKE NAILS HIM WITH THE DRILL KICK!

"WAIT WHAT THE?! DID YUSUKE JUST USE GOKU AND HAN'S FINISHING MOVE?!" Courage shouted in surprise

"HE DID! URAMESHI TOTALLY JUST USED THE DRILL KICK!" Rainbow added

Nightwing looked to be out cold. Yusuke went over and picked Nightwing up once more. He got Nightwing in position...AND MANAGED TO HIT THE SPIRIT DRIVER (Gutwrench Piledriver)

"AND THERE IT IS! THE GOOD OL' SPIRIT DRIVER!" Sam exclaimed

Yusuke went for the pin!

1...

...

2...

...

3!

The bell rings and the crowd started to boo once more.

"Here is your winner; Yusuke Urameshi!"

"What did I tell ya!? I knew Urameshi would get the win! It was practically child's play," Yosemite said

"Oh come on Sammy you know thats a bunch of bull! Nightwing put up a hell of a fight here. It was far from child's play!" Rainbow retorted

"Well in any case Yusuke manages to get the win and now gets to move on to the next round of the tournament. Kudos to the Spirit Detective." Courage said.

Yusuke gets out of the ring and holds an arm in the air in victory as Nightwing holds his head in pain

(Commercial)

We soon then cut to the backstage locker room. The crowd can be heard cheering when they see Kung Lao appear. The Mortal Kombatant is finishing up taping his wrists, he opens his locker to put remaining tape away...but then as soon as he opens his locker Deadpool pops out with a microphone

"Hey there Kung Lao! Whats up?" Deadpool asked, "Its me, WCW Champ and the stupid smexy host of Showdown for the night! Could I borrow a couple minutes of your time?"

If Kung Lao was surprised to see Deadpool he was doing a good job at hiding it. Lao just stared at Deadpool with a serious expression "Fine just get out of my locker first," he said

"Gotcha!" Deadpool closed the locker door...then suddenly was next to Kung Lao, mic in hand. "So tonight you face the terror with the rainbow coat Doctor Who. Said Doc had some words to say to you earlier tonight. Got any response?" Deadpool asked

"I'm not going to stand here and talk everyones ear off how I'm going to defeat the Doctor." Kung Lao started, "I'm not going to stand here and act like The Doctor will be an easy win. The Sixth Doctor's résumé alone in WCW is enough to make you understand he is a serious threat. He has beaten wrestlers that are considered legends today. That all being said I am not one to be intimidated so easily. Doctor you say that I should be ready to face you, well I say YOU need to be ready to face ME."

And with that Kung Lao walked away, leaving Deadpool with his mic in hand

"Oh come on! Can't I get an interview that doesn't end as soon as it begins?" Deadpool whined, "Now what am I suppose to do for these next few minutes?"

Deadpool then grabbed the "script" once more and flipped through it.

"What!? Thats it!? This is suppose to be my last scene!? Oh that is BULL-

The camera feed suddenly cuts before Deadpool could finish his line

"Uh...um...I have no idea what to make of that do you?" Courage asked

"Its Deadpool being Deadpool what can you really say?" Rainbow shrugged

"He's an idiot thats what I say," Sam said simply

("Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit plays)

"Oh look at that, another idiot coming are way. Thats just wonderful," Sam said sarcastically

The crowd stood up screaming extremely loud cheers, the lights began to pulsate rapidly between red and white, and Jude came out onto the stage, the United States Championship over his shoulder. He looks around the arena and smiles at the roaring crowd. Jude then makes his way down the ramp.

"The following is a non title contest that is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first; From Canada; He is the WCW Cartoon United States Champion; Jude Lizowski!"

"Jude, the Chilliest Dude from Canada! He won the United States Championship in a tag team match at Wrestlemania, was apart of Canada's Most Wanted, one of the most popular teams WWE has had that unfortunately came to an end at the draft. So now Jude is on his own here in WCW and looking to make his first US title reign a good and long one!" Rainbow said

Jude slapped hands with some of the fans before making it to the ring area. He slid into the ring and climbed the top rope to face the crowd. Jude cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted "YOU DUDES READY?!" To which the crowd cheered louder in response.

"What do people see in this kid, he's just an undisciplined lazy kid holding a belt he doesn't deserve," Sam said

"I wouldn't go that far Sam. Jude has shown in the past he can hold his own, and now that he's a champion he is willing to take on anybody who wants a piece of him" Courage said

...

...

All the arena lights turn a dark sickening red...

("Coming Undone" by Korn plays)

The once cheering crowd changed completely to booing, as it only got louder when Psycho Red walked out onto the stage with his head held low. He stood in the center of the stage for a few moments before lifting his head up and started walking down the ramp, ignoring the growing boos entirely

"And introducing his opponent; from Parts Unknown; Psycho Red!"

"Oh boy what an opponent to be stuck with on your first night on the new show huh?" Rainbow asked

"Indeed Dashie. Psycho Red, the preverbal black sheep of WWE. Originally was gonna be a part of a live action deal but WWE trashed said idea and Psycho Red got stuck in development for eight entire years. Then when Anarchy came in he called this guy up for WCW and he is now officially on the main roster with a whole lot of pent up frustration that has been dying to get out."

"This guy shouldn't be here! WWE Animated was built around characters that weren't live action! I may not like our lousy World Champion and are lousy US Champion, but they at least they aren't live action! If this guy wanted to make it big he should have gone to a league that actually HAS live action characters!" Sam said angrily

Once Psycho Red made it to the ring side area, he climbed onto the ring apron and stepped into the ring. Jude looked on, not showing any fear of the android.

"Jude better be careful, Psycho Red is no easy opponent by any means. He'll have to play this one carefully." Courage said

"I can already tell that this is not gonna be pretty to watch," Rainbow said

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm hoping this kid wins" Sam said

The bell rings and already Psycho Red went on the assault, hitting Jude with a multitude of punches and kicks that sent the US Champ backward until his back hit the corner. Once in the corner Psycho Red continued attacking with more punches, then he grabbed Jude, pulled him out of the corner and put him down with a powerslam. Psycho Red then picked Jude up again and whipped him into the ropes, Jude bounced off the ropes and Psycho Red caught him, lifted him up, and planted the US champion with a samoan drop! Psycho Red quickly went for the pin, 1..., 2..., Jude gets the shoulder up! Psycho Red goes to pick him up, but Jude began punching the evil ranger repeatedly in the mid section until Psycho Red let go. Jude then got up and started hitting Psycho Red with repeated shots to the head, then Jude ran to the ropes, bounced off, and charged forward. But before Jude could even do anything Psycho Red caught him and nailed a side walk slam on the champion! Psycho Red then picked Jude back up and whipped him into the corner, the evil back up as much as possible before running full speed and drilling Jude with a corner clothesline!

"Man Psycho Red is not letting up!" Rainbow said

"Come on ya lazy barnacle of a champion fight back!" Sam shouted angrily

Psycho Red grabbed Jude's arm then whipped him into the opposite corner. Psycho Red charged forward for another clothesline...but Jude manages to move out of the way this time! Psycho Red hits the ring corner hard, when he turns around Jude shoves him back first into the corner. Jude hits him with multiple kicks to the mid section, then once he's dazed enough Jude gets him out of the corner, gets behind him, and hits Psycho Red with a russian leg sweep! Jude goes for the pin, 1..., 2..., Psycho Red THROWS Jude right off of him. Both get up and start trading punches, yet somehow Jude manages to get the upper hand in the exchange! He grabs Psycho Red by the arm and whips him into the ropes but the evil ranger grabs onto the ropes before bouncing off. Seeing this Jude runs at him but Psycho Red lifts Jude over the shoulder to the outside of the ring. Jude managed to grab onto the ropes and landed on the apron, Psycho Red went to throw a punch but Jude blocked it and hit a punch of his own sending the evil ranger backward. Jude then jumps onto the ropes and goes for a springboard crossbody...but Psycho Red catches him in mid air! Psycho Red lifted Jude onto his shoulders but before he could do anything Jude began struggling profusely. Jude began hitting Psycho Red with repeated elbow shots to the head, Jude did this until he got off the evil rangers shoulders and stood behind him. Jude ran to the ropes, bounced off...and gets DRILLED with a clothesline by Psycho Red!

"Just when Jude looked to be getting back in this Psycho Red brings it to a screeching halt," Courage said

Psycho Red picks Jude back up, the evil ranger then lifts the US champion high up into the air and THROWS him out of the arena! Jude rolled on the arena floor holding his chest in pain while Psycho Red got out of the arena. The ref started the count 1...2...3...4...Psycho Red picked Jude right back up to his feet. Psycho Red wrapped his arms around Jude's waist, lifted him up, and then rammed Jude back first into the ring post and then followed it up with a spinbuster onto the arena floor! (Rainbow: Good lord what a spinbuster! Courage: Psycho Red being vicious here!) The ref continued to count, 5...6...7..., Psycho Red picked Jude back up and threw him back into the ring, ending the count. Psycho Red went for the pin, 1..., 2..., Jude kicked out! Psycho Red looked at the ref before going back on the assault against the US champion. Psycho Red got Jude to one knee...but then Jude nailed the evil ranger with a jawbreaker out of no where! As Psycho Red was getting back to his senses, Jude started hitting him with multiple hard kicks to the evil ranger's leg. Then Jude ran to the ropes, bounced off them, and hit Psycho Red with a running drop kick!

"There you go! Prove your worth ya lazy barnacle!" Sam said

Jude lifted Psycho Red into a sit up position, and started hitting repeated kicks to the evil ranger's back, then Jude switched and kicked Psycho Red right into the face! Jude wasting no time hit the evil ranger with a couple of elbow drops and then climbed the top rope and waited. Psycho Red slowly started to get back up and when he was in the right position Jude leaped off...AND PLANTED PSYCHO RED WITH A DIVING LEG DROP! Jude went the cover, 1..., 2..., Psycho Red kicked out!

"Oh! So close!" Courage said

Jude got up and looked at the crowd, who started to cheer when they realized what the US Champion had in mind

"Oh I think Jude is feeling it!" Rainbow said

"Well get on with it and win this kid!" Sam shouted

Jude looked out to the crowd and shouted "DUDES!" the crowd shouted back excitedly"WHAT?!" Jude briefly paused the shouted "I NEED A RIGHTEOUS FINISH!" The crowd cheered loudly in response! Jude waited for Psycho Red to get into position. When Psycho Red got into position Jude ran to the ropes...but just before Jude could bounce off the ropes he was stopped by someone grabbing his leg. It was Duncan!

"Duncan?! What's he doing out here?" Courage asked

"Ruining this match is what he's doing" Rainbow said

Jude managed to get his leg free and he and Duncan began arguing

"Quit arguing and pay attention to the match ya idiot!" Sam shouted

The two continued shouting at one another. Then Jude spit in Duncan's face! But little did Jude know that Psycho Red had managed to get back up and was now waiting. Just when Jude turned around Psycho Red grabbed his throat...AND PLANTED THE US CHAMPION WITH A CHOKESLAM!

"Duncan distracted Jude and now Psycho Red takes advantage with a thunderous chokeslam!" Courage said

"He shouldn't have gotten so easily distracted! Now look at what happened!" Sam yelled

Psycho Red then lifted Jude back up once more and the evil ranger put the US champion on his shoulder...

AND HITS THE PSYCHO DRIVER (Argentine piledriver)!

"THE PSYCHO DRIVER! THIS PSYCHO RANGER USED THE PSYCHO DRIVER!" Courage shouted

Psycho Red went for the pin!

1...

...

2...

...

3!

The bell rings to signal the end of the match. Duncan walked back up the ramp with a smirk on his face

"Here is your winner; Psycho Red!"

"Oh come on! Jude had a chance to win this!" Rainbow said annoyed

"Quit your belly aching ya rainbow haired varmint! That lazy punk is a champion now, he shouldn't have been so careless and let himself get his eyes off the prize. Now that freak has a big W on his record," Sam said

"Well whether you like it or not, Psycho Red picks up a huge win here tonight," Courage said

Psycho Red was about ready to leave ring...

...But then stopped himself when he saw the times keeper slide the US title to the ref, who was checking on Jude. The ref put the belt to the side to help Jude regain consciousness. While the ref was distracted Psycho Red walked over...and picked up the United States Championship

"Hey! Put that belt down you sick bastard!" Sam yelled

Psycho Red held the belt and just looked at it. Meanwhile, with some minor help from the ref, Jude managed to get to a sitting position. Once he was more wake the ref went to give Jude his belt but quickly figured out it wasn't there. The ref looked then stared upward, Jude followed his line of sight and saw Psycho Red holding the US Title in his hands.

"Well this is escalating quickly..." Rainbow said

The evil ranger looked away from the belt and casted his gaze right at Jude. They held that stare for awhile. Then Psycho Red grabbed the side of the strap and raised the belt over his head. After that Psycho Red then placed the belt down on the ground and proceeded to leave the ring.

"Folks...I get the feeling Jude hasn't seen the last of Psycho Red," Courage said, fear clearly heard in his voice

"That black sheep better keep his live action paws off that belt," Sam said

"Thats easier said then done Sam," Rainbow said

The scene ends with Jude picking up his championship off the ground and watching walked up the ramp

(Commercial)

We cut to the backstage area where we see Duncan walking back to the locker room much to the crowd's displeasure

"Hey Duncan hold up a sec."

Duncan stopped and turned around. In walks Ken Anarchy into the camera's view, making the crowd cheer.

"Boss man! Whats up? Wait don't tell me you want to scold me for attacking Jude for taking MY United States Championship am I right? Duncan asked mockingly

"Actually that has nothing to do with what I wanted to ask you," Ken said

Duncan looked surprised, "Oh...uh...okay what do you want then Anarchy?"

"Could you face one of the new guys for WCW next week? I need someone to help break him in and what not."

Duncan smirked, "Well your in luck Anarchy, I happen to be an expert at "breaking" newbies in. Just as long as I get my rematch for MY US belt in return."

"Yeah sure, no problem" Ken said, making the crowd boo

"Perfect! So whose the poor suc-I mean new guy that needs a good ass whipping?" Duncan asked his smirk becoming a little devious

Ken pointed behind Duncan, "Him"

Duncan turned around...and his smirk quickly disappeared when he came face to face with FULGORE!

The crowd exploded with cheers when they saw the Killer Instinct machine.

"Oh and just so Fulgore doesn't have to feel nervous about your friends showing up in his debut match, I'm banning your Bully partners from ring side. Don't want to over whelm him on his first night ya know?" Ken said, making the crowd cheer even more. Ken then patted Duncan on the back, "Thanks for doing this for me Duncan!" he said, "Come on Fulgore, let me show you where we keep the explosives!"

Fulgore glared done at Duncan for a few more moments before following Ken. Leaving Duncan in a shocked state.

"Oh you just gotta love karma," Rainbow chuckled

"How is this fair? All the boy wanted was his deserved rematch, putting him up against that crazy Fulgore in completely unnecessary." Yosemite said

"To be fair, Duncan does get his rematch and he did agree to help Ken before knowing who the opponent was" Courage said

Sam just grumbled in response

("Ursa Minor" by Celdweller plays)

The crowd went into a rousing set of cheers and airhorns as Kung Lao walked out! He tipped his hat up, revealing his face, and then took the hat off. He threw it into the air and waited for it to come down. The hat fell back into the earth, with the spikes stabbing into the ramp. He then began his walk down the ramp. The crowd chanted "SHAOLIN MONK! SHAOLIN MONK!"

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first; from Earthrealm, China; Kung Lao!"

"And here comes are own MK fighter in Kung Lao! This guy has been impressing everybody ever since his match with Chris Jericho! He's faced some big time opponents and has even gotten the chance at a World Title already. And now he faces the returning Sixth Doctor here tonight. Hope you guys are as hyped as I am about this!" Rainbow said

"Kung Lao has been impressive since his debut, but tonight may he his most dangerous opponent yet," Courage said

"This kid is doomed" Sam said simply

The Mortal Kombatant climbed to the steel steps and entered the ring. He stood in the center of the ring and waited...

...

...

("Locking up the Sun" by Poets of the Fall)

The booing becomes DEAFENING the moment the music hit...

The roaring of boos continued as the The Doctor came out in his trademark colorful jacket and his colored parasol, an intense and focused look on his face. Ignoring the fans constant loud jeers, he made his way down the ramp, casually twirling his parasol around.

"And introducing his opponent; from Gallifrey; "The Universe's Greatest Creation", The Doctor!"

"The Doctor...what can you say that hasn't been said already? A WCW legend, an extreme pioneer, muti-time WCW World Champion, muti-time US Champion, longest reigning Hardcore Champion in WCW, one of the biggest heels in wrestling history. The Sixth Doctor has done it all," Courage said

"Thats the understatement of the year mutt. The Doc said it best earlier tonight when he told this barnacle he has never faced anyone like him before. This Lao guy ain't got any hope with surviving a guy like the Doctor." Sam said

"Hey your making it sound like the Doctor hasn't lost before Sammy. I wouldn't count Kung Lao out of this yet. Lao said that he knows how dangerous the Doctor can be and he's not gonna be intimidated. I know he has the skills to give the Doctor a run for his money." Rainbow said

The Doctor stared down Kung Lao in the ring as he made his way down the ramp. Once he was near the steel steps The Doctor removes his jacket and puts his parasol the the top of the steel steps. He then got on the apron and entered the ring, glaring at Kung Lao the entire time.

"Get ready everybody because the return match of the Doctor is starting now," Courage said

The bell rings, The Doctor and Kung Lao stare down at one another. Then the two went up to one another and they went into a collar and elbow tie up. The two stayed that way for a few moments before The Doctor got the upper hand by changing it into a headlock takeover, but Lao manages to reverse it and get The The Doctor into a waist lock. Before the Shaolin Monk could do anything however The Doctor charged them both backwards into the corner. Lao hit the corner back first, making him let go of the waist lock, once free The Doctor hit Kung Lao repeatedly with knife edge chop after knife edge chop. After the 12th knife edge chop The Doctor through Lao to the ground. Once on the ground the Time Lord began stomping on the Shaolin Monk's back over and over again. Then the Doctor went to pick Lao back up but the Mortal Kombatant managed to grab both of the Doctor's legs and pull them upward, making The Doctor fall back first onto the ring floor. Kung Lao waited no time and grabbed the Doctor's arm and started wrenching it. The Doctor however didn't let this position stay as it was as he moved his body so it was in front of the Mortal Kombatant and slowly started to get up with Lao following still holding that arm. Once up the Doctor managed to break his arm free, grab Lao's head with both arms, and flipped the Shaolin Monk over his shoulder. The Doctor stood back up while Kung Lao got to one knee, the Time Lord smirked, waved his finger at the Mortal Kombatant and could be heard saying "You gotta do better then that Mr. Lao"

"The Doctor's toying with this young buck" Sam said

"Kung Lao has got to stay focused if he wants to beat The Doctor" Courage said

The two circled each other and went into anther collar and elbow tie up. And once again The Doctor managed to change it into a headlock take over, but Lao managed to push the Doctor into the ropes. The Doctor bounced off the ropes and before Kung Lao could do anything The Doctor took him down with a shoulder block. The Doctor ran to the ropes and bounced off, but Kung Lao managed to roll on his stomach which made to Doctor go over Lao and into the opposite ropes. When the Doctor bounced off those ropes Lao took him down with a dropkick! Kung Lao picked the Doctor back up, hooked the arm, and nailed a suplex. Lao goes for the pin, 1..., The Doctor kicks out. Kung Lao lifts the Doctor back up by the arm before sending him back onto the ground with an arm drag. Kung Lao went to pick the Doctor up again but the Time Lord raked Lao's eyes. The Shaolin Monk recoiled back holding his face, The Doctor got back up, went behind Lao, and sent him down with a belly to back suplex. The Doctor then turned Lao onto his stomach and then locked in a camel clutch. The Time Lord pulled back, add more pressure to the hold as well as hurting Lao. The ref asked Lao if he wanted to give up to which Lao shouted "NO!" The Doctor continued to tighten the hold. After some more pain filled moments Lao wrapped his arms around the Doctor's legs, slowly made his way to a standing position, and slammed himself backwards making the Doctor slam backward onto the mat hard and let go of the hold completely.

"What a counter by Kung Lao!" Rainbow said

Kung Lao got up and the got The Doctor back to his feet as well. He grabbed the Time Lord's arm and then whipped him into the corner! Lao soon followed suit and jumped onto the middle ropes, placing him slightly above The Doctor's head. Lao started punching and for each punch the crowd counted along, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, but before Lao could land an eleventh punch the Doctor blocked it and pushed Lao off middle rope hard, sending him hard onto the mat. The Doctor gets out of the corner, gets Lao up, and goes for an irish whip into the ropes. When Lao bounced off the ropes the Doctor charged forward and sent the Shaolin Monk down with a running neckbreaker! The Doctor got back up and went over to Lao's legs and locked in an ankle lock. He held that ankle lock for only a brief while before slamming the leg knee first hard into the ground, making Kung Lao hold his knee in pain. The Doctor turned Lao onto his back and went for a pin, 1..., 2..., Lao managed to kick out! The Doctor gave the ref a glare before picking Lao back up. The Doctor then whipped Lao hard into the ropes, making the Mortal Kombatant go over the top rope and onto the arena floor. The Doctor followed suit which made the ref start to count, 1...2...3, once on the outside the Doctor began stomping on Lao's back once more, then he picked Lao up and whipped him again but this time Lao's back slammed hard into the barricade near the steel steps. The Doctor walked over to Lao, 4...5... grabbed his arm again, and went for another irish whip but this time into the steps...but Lao reverse it! And The Doctor went shoulder first into the steel steps!

"OH! That could NOT have felt good" Courage said cringing

The ref count continued, 6...7..., Lao picked the Doctor back up and rolls him back into the ring. The Shaolin Monk then slowly climbed to the tope rope but before he could do any sort of move The Doctor grabbed Lao and then threw him back down onto the canvas. The Doctor went over to Lao, got him into position, and locked in a gogoplata chokehold. The Doctor tightens the hold as much as possible and the ref asks if Lao wants to quit, Lao manages to say no. The Doctor continues to tighten the hold and soon Kung Lao started moving less and less until he was completely still.

The ref checked Lao out, then slowly lifted his free arm up then let it go….

….

…

it limply fell to the mat

The ref shouted 1 then lifted his arm up again and then let it go…

….

…

…..

….

it once again fell limply to the mat….

"Look's like thats it," Sam said.

The crowd started chanting "Shaolin Monk!" once more

The ref shouted 2 then lifted Lao's arm one last time.

….

….

…

…..

He lets it go…..

….

…..

….

….

AND IT STAYED IN THE AIR! THE CROWD ROARED WITH CHEERS

"NO! Its not over! Kung Lao is STILL in this! Rainbow shouted

"How in holy sassafras does he keep surviving?!" Sam asked in disbelief

"The best answer I can give you Sam his that his will won't LET him surrender" Courage said

Kung Lao was showing life once more, despite this The Doctor continued to tighten the hold. Despite the pain when the ref asks if he wanted to quit Lao keeped refusing to do so. Eventually, after some struggling and refusing to quit, the Shaolin Monk managed to stand up...then he lifted The now surprised Doctor up into the air...AND DELIVERED A POWERBOMB!

"Kung Lao manages to reverse it!" Rainbow shouted

Lao went for the cover!

1...

...

2...

...

And the Doctor kicks out at 2 and a half!

"The Doctor is still in this.." Courage said

Kung Lao looked at the crowd and signaled for the end, making them cheer. The Mortal Kombatant got into place and waited. The Doctor slowly started to get up and when he got to his knees Kung Lao went for the Buzzsaw Kick!...but the Doctor managed to avoid it and get out of the ring to the ringside area. Kung Lao followed afterwards, The Doctor then ran and Lao followed suit. The Doctor ran over to the steel steps and grabbed his parasol. And just as soon as Kung Lao got into range...THWACK! The Doctor swung and hit Lao hard in the face!

"WHAT?! Why the heck did he do that?!" Rainbow shouted

Seeing this the ref quickly called for the bell, but that didn't stop the Doctor who, as soon as Kung turned around, charged forward and slammed the parasol into the Shaolin Monk's neck. The Doctor started choking the Mortal Kombatant with the umbrella and the ref continued to have the bell ring. The Doctor stopped choking Lao and got back up. The Doctor threw his parasol to the ground, picked up Lao and threw him back into the ring

"Oh this is bad. VERY bad" Sam said

The Doctor grabbed the steel steps, and then he put them into the ring, following soon after. The Time Lord then went over to Kung Lao and dragged him over to the Steel Steps...The Doctor lifted Lao up...AND SLAMMED LAO HEAD FIRST INTO THE STEPS WITH A PARADOX DRIVER (Pilerdriver)

"Dear lord! What is WRONG with this man!?" Courage shouted

The Doctor didn't stop there, he picked the steel steps up again and started RAMMING them into Kung Lao's body repeatedly. After the fifth time the Doctor dropped the steel steps. The ref kept yelling The Doctor the match is over and that he needed to leave the ring while continuing to have the bell ring. The Time Lord looked at the ref with annoyance...but then looked to have gotten an idea and smirked. The Doctor got out of the ring, went over to the times keeper area, got the ring bell, went back into the ring, and waited for Lao to get up.

"Oh come on now! The match is over! There's no need for this!" Courage shouted

"I don't think he cares Courage!" Rainbow said with fear

The slightly bloody Kombatant slowly got to one knee while holding his head in pain, and then slowly managed to get up. But as soon as Lao turned around BAM! THE DOCTOR NAILED HIM WITH A THUNDEROUS RING BELL SHOT TO THE HEAD!

"SWEET LORD ALMIGHTY THATS GOT TO BE THE MOST ROOTIN TOOTINEST MOST PAINFUL BELL SHOT I EVER SAW!" Sam shouted

Everyone in the crowd was booing loudly and wanted The Doctor to stop hut he was't done yet unfortunately. The Time Lord kneeled down, the bell in hand and began SLAMMING the bell repeatedly over Lao's head! The Doctor got up and dropped the bell onto the center of the mat, Kung Lao's head wound became even worse. Blood was now pouring profusely out of Lao's head

"OH CELESTIA WHERE THE HECK IS SECURITY WHEN YOU NEED THEM?!" Rainbow asked

The Time Lord wasn't done however. He then dragged Kung Lao closer to the chair, once close enough The Doctor picked Lao back up. He aligned Kung Lao's head with the ring bell, got him into position...AND THE DOCTOR DROVE LAO HEAD FIRST ONTO THE RING BELL WITH THE MEMORY WIPE (Brainbuster)! Making the crowd scream "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH MY GOD!" Courage shouted

The Doctor got out and walked away from the ring, looking satisfied himself. A large amount of boos following him as Kung Lao lay in the ring looking like a bloody mess as the ref checks on him

"Kung Lao...is out" was all Rainbow could say

"That boy need's medical attention and fast" Sam said solemnly

"Folks we-we gotta take a break here. We-we'll be right back...good lord" was all that Courage could say as everyone looked at the carnage in the ring

The last thing the camera shows before cutting to commercial is a horribly bleeding Kung Lao getting help from EMT's

(Commercial)

"Folks we are back from commercial after witness a horrifying act done by the Doctor to Kung Lao. Rest assure that Lao is getting medical attention and we will update you on his condition whenever we can. But as bad as that was we still have one last match to get through so we'll have to move forward" Courage said

"That we do Courage. And this match involves a guy that has been on everybody's mind since Wrestlemania." Rainbow said

"For those that may not know or may have forgotten let's take you back and show you what happened" Sam said

**Voice: And now WCW SHOWDOWN presents: The Highlight Reel!**

_**WWE Wrestlemania 29: Ash vs Linus**_

_Back in the ring both Ash and Linus were slowly slowly getting back to there feet, while the ref however looked to still be unconscious._

_"Both men still down, but...oh no, who is..." Daffy's eyes widen..."IS THAT?"_

_Then suddenly someone else started rushing from the backstage area..._

_And the fans started to _cheer as they saw BROCK heading toward the ring!

_"BROCK! BROCK HAS RETURNED! WE HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN A WHILE!" Tarble exclaimed._

_"OH NOW THIS IS JUST WRONG! THIS IS WRONG!" Vegeta exclaimed._

_"THIS IS ALL FAIR AND LEGAL! ALL FAIR AND LEGAL FOR SOMEONE LIKE LINUS!" Tarble said._

_Brock got down the ramp, picked up the chair Ash had thrown back up and got into the ring. Brock looked right at Linus who was still getting back up._

_Linus finally managed to get to his feet. Brock glared at the boy who hurt his best friend mont_hs _ago_ _and who had beat him later that same month. Ash also had managed to get up and looked up and smiled as Brock glared at Linus and swung AND NAILED ASH HARD IN THE SKULL WITH THE STEEL CHAIR!_

_"WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?" Tarble was agast._

_"OH MY COD! WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT?" Bugs was shocked._

_"BY THE DRAGONS...DID BROCK JUST-"_

_"WHAT THE HELL DID WE JUST SEE?" Vegeta was JUST as shocked as he cut Iroh off!_

_"B-B-BROCK JUST SWUNG THE CHAIR ONTO ASH'S SKULL!" Daffy exclaimed._

_Everyone, from the crowd, to the announcers, and even to Linus at what just happened. Brock stared down at Ash for a few moments then got out of the ring and walked back up the ramp with an unreadable expression on his face._

_"What the HELL?...what the HELL?" Tarble was at a loss for words. "BROCK JUST...HE JUST..."_

_"SWUNG THE CHAIR AT HIS OWN DAMN FRIEND! What did we just witness?" Vegeta said._

**Voice: This has been the WCW SHOWDOWN Highlight Reel! **

We cut back to the arena...

(Evil Ways (Justice Remix) by Blues Saraceno)

The arena goes dark with only a spotlight lighting the center of the stage. The once silent crowd then soon started to boo profusely as soon a Brock stepped into the spotlight, wearing a black hoody. He stood on the center stage looking down, the crowd continuing to boo, their chants of "TRAITOR! TRAIOR! TRAITOR!" ringing through out the arena. Once the guitar kicked into the song the arena lit up with blue, green and white light pulsating on and off. Brock raised his head up and looked out to the angry fans before making his way down the ramp.

"The following contest is a World Title Contender Match and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first; from Pewter City: Brock!"

"Ladies and Gentleman here is are last match of the night, and it involves a man whose actions at this years Wrestlemania are still being talked about," Courage said

"Kind of hard not to not pay attention to the guy that nearly cost his former best friend his Wrestlemania winning streak and pretty much severing any bond they had," Rainbow said

"Hey don't go putting all the blame squarely on this man's shoulders! Until we get the full story I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt," Sam said

Brock stopped at the foot of the ramp to gaze out to the jeering crowd once more, before hoping up on the apron and entered the ring. Once inside he put his hood down and asked for a microphone

"Looks like Brock has something to say" Courage noted

"Think it has anything to do with his recent actions?" Rainbow asked

"Well varmint maybe if you shut your trap for five minutes then maybe we'll get an answer." Sam said

Brock stands in the ring, mic in hand. He stares off into the crowd and shakes his head. Chants of "ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH!" are loud but he completely drowns them out. Brock looks down and closes his eyes (even more than they are).

"...So I guess this is it, huh? This is the part where I stand here...look you all in the eye...and say why I slammed a chair in Ash's back." The crowd boos right after that statement. "Why did I HURT ASH? Course, there's two sides to this situation. Nobody ever wants to implicate that golden boy as to being the issue. 'Why did I hit Ash?' THAT is what you jerks are saying because Ash is the VICTIM, right? Don't look at it through MY EYES, look at it through HIS EYES."

The crowd continues booing at Brock...

"Well we can barely see out of your eyes." Dash quipped.

"Daaash, shuuush." Courage said.

"No, see, the QUESTION that needs to be asked is..."What did Ash do to deserve getting a chair to the back of his head from me?" the crowd boos in response

"What a narcissistic turn-around." Courage said.

Brock chuckled. "What did Ash do to get the KNIFE IN HIS BACK?! Why is it that at WrestleMania, he won but ultimately came out a loser?...It's all simple really. It's simple when you put your cockroach brains into commission and think up of logical reasons. A list of reasons isn't needed. It's simple. It's obvious. Brock slammed a chair in Ash's back because...

...

...

...

...it was time to drop the kid."

LARGE amounts of boos go out to Brock, who chuckled and shook his head.

"'Time to drop him'? What's he mean by THAT?" Dash asked.

"Shh! Zip it varmint and let the man speak." Sam whispered

Brock looks around and points. "LOOK AROUND THIS ARENA! How many of you are Ash Ketchum fans!" The crowd cheers LOUD for Ash's name. "How many of you are MISTY fans!" Large male cheers sound off, and some female as well. "How many of you love Red, Blue, Gold, heck all of the others!" The crowd cheers, mostly due to Blue's name (believe it or not). "Where does BROCK come into the picture?...Darn...nowhere?...my POINT. I'm a big guy. I'm tall. I can pass off for a Cruiserweight because I can fly...and I can pass off for a Powerhouse. I'm a new age VADER. BAM BAM BIGELOW. GOLIATH THE GARGOYLE. But y'know WWE doesn't appreciate guys like me. But more importantly, they don't appreciate guys who are SUPPORTING CAST."

Brock takes in the stream of boos..."I'm just Ash's older, female hungry buddy who wants to be a breeder with daddy issues! Y'know...a FLESHED OUT CHARACTER. I am the ONLY fleshed out character in that series! Misty WAS fleshed out, but then got w*** out! May's a BRAT! Max is a FLEA! Dawn's got the personality of Kim Kardashian! Serena's on Ash's JUNK! Bonnie's a TWERP! Clemont's a DORK! Iris's a MORON! Cilan's a FRUITCRAKE! I'm the ONLY ONE with a fleshed out personality! I have a STORY ARC. I am an INTERESTING CHARACTER! I'm what RAIMUNDO THINKS he is now, the Midcard King! But I'm not allowed to MOVE ON UP? I'm supposed to let ASH be the main eventer? OH-OH-OH but MATT ISHIDA...the guy who I fought with who was on MY level of supporting cast, who was on my level of skill, a guy I've BEATEN before...he gets to move up? Because he has a pretty tween-dream face obviously! I'm not BLOND and fair-skinned with blue eyes who plays guitar! And I'm not a main character! So that's a death sentence! There's a nasty mindset in this company that main characters should be the only stars! The only reason Henry Wong made it was by playing politics and pushing ICHIGO out of the way of being the next top face! Kurosaki, Ketchum, Goku, Naruto, Phantom, Yurameshi, Duke, Alvin, Dettweiller, Kamiya-it's all the same here! Just MAIN CHARACTERS! Or main villains! Or main rivals! Or love interests! Nobody gives a DAMN about the supporting cast! Ash wouldn't even be ALIVE without me to help him! He needs to be on his KNEES THANKING ME for cooking, cleaning, and helping his stupid a** all across Kanto to Sinnoh! But instead he leaves me behind in the dust after he wins that World Title! He makes ME forgotten as I play supporting cast one more time with him! And then I see Ishida winning World Titles and I say 'It's MY TIME!' but then it never becomes MY TIME. I lose to Ash himself at WrestleMania 21! I lose ALL sorts of momentum! And my career came to a HALT after that! No more Titles! No more feuds! Just...NOTHING. And Ash? Oh well he gets MORE AND MORE. Ash Ketchum is SCUM. He's just SCUM. He completely FORGOT about me-OH NONONO, he DOES remember me!...when he NEEDS something. I'm nothing but a TOOL TO HIM AND HIS SNOTTY LITTLE FRIENDS WHO HE TRAVELS WITH! I'M NEVER GETTING ANYWHERE WITH THAT KID ON MY BACK!"

Brock, now RAGING, began to calm himself down. He took a few deep breaths and nodded.

"...So I dropped him. ...I dropped him because I knew at the end of the day, I wasn't going ANYWHERE with him and his ENORMOUS weight of fame and fortune on my back. I want to carry my OWN legacy, not HIS and his buddies. Kanto was FUN for a second kid!...Then you got greedy. I could've cared less if Linus beat you or not. But I ran to WrestleMania to prove a point on a LARGE STAGE. Everyone watches Mania. And everyone watched me put you down. And now...everyone knows that Brock wants NOTHING to do with Ash Ketchum."

Brock stared at his hands...then at the crowd...

"...At WrestleMania, I hit Ash...at The Draft, I hit Ash...and if he interferes in my life again...I END him. Guys like him and Red...they're old news. They need to be put out and shot behind the shed because Old Yeller doesn't have any new tricks! WRESTLEMANIA...began a new era of Pokémon...The Pewter Era. And anyone who opposes the new regime...is going to get smashed. By me." And with that Brock dropped the mic and waited for Grimmjow to come out

"He said he 'dropped 'im' cause he didn't like how Ash would always get more success while he helped him out! Well that's what friends do!" Dash said, "Why can't you just be happy for your friends?"

"Well I mean I understand...I-I-I mean he doesn't LIKE having to stay in the backseat while Ash gets fame. He said he would never get there while he associated himself with Ash." Courage said. "I hate it...b-b-but I understand."

"Of course you can understand Mutt! How can you not understand a man who had become a wreck because of his "friend". Ah say more power to him!" Sam said

("Unbreakable" by Cage 9)

The crowd gives a large mixed reaction as Grimmjow's blared through out the arena

"And introducing his opponent; from Los Noches, Hueco Mundo; Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez!"

"Here is another NXT grad in Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez! This guy has been a 3x Toon FCW Champion, a 4x Toon Universal Champion, and has done well in his time on the main roster. And tonight he looks to make another impact," Courage noted

"A pity that this young buck is suck a disrespectful punk, all that talent and yet shows no respect to the people that deserve it!" Sam said

"And yet he's getting more cheers then Brock is. Hey wait...Where IS Grimmjow?" Rainbow said

Everyone, including Brock, was wondering where Grimmjow was...then the titantron cut to a part of the backstage area that looked like a hell of a brawl happened. And on the ground with arms tied behind his back with handcuffs and slightly bleeding was Grimmjow

"Grimmjow?! What-what happened to him?!" Rainbow asked

"I don't know Dash but I do know that he doesn't look to be in ANY shape to compete" Courage said

No one in the ring knew what to make of this, then someone ran from the backstage area and gave the ref some paper. The ref read it and then told Inspector Gadget

"Due to Ken Anarchy not having anyone available at this time. Here is your winner; by forfeit; Brock!"

"Hot dang he did it! Brock wins! Brock wins!" Sam shouted

"Oh come on! Really?!" Rainbow shouted

"Yes Dashie really," Courage sighed "And with that Brock advances in the World Title Contender tourna-" Courage was soon cut off by...

"New Day" by Adelita's Way plays to cheers and boos!

"Wait...what the..." Courage was confused.

SOUICHI and The WTTT walked out, much to EVERYONE'S surprise!

"Huh?! But he's WWE! He's not suppose to be here!" Dash exclaimed.

"This doesn't look good" Courage said.

"What was your first clue mutt?" Sam asked

Souichi stares at Brock as he enters the ring with The WTTT, making The Pewter City Gym Leader uncomfortable. Maka Albarn, Spider-Girl, Liz, Patty, Kid, Soul, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., Torunn, Kid Flash, Timmy Turner, Rika, and Taiki also walk out behind their leader. The RR's WWE Branch all stared at Brock...

"Wait you don't think..." Rainbow let the question die before she could even ask it

"The RR isn't seriously about to do what I think they're about to do...are they?" Courage asked.

Souichi stares at Brock...

...

...

...

Who then pulls out an RR ARMBAND.

"OH NO!" Courage exclaimed.

"DANG NABIT!" Sam shouted

"BROCK JUST JOINED THE DARKSIDE!" Dash exclaimed.

Nary a CHEER nor a BOO was heard...just a LOUD "WOOOOOOW!" to this event! BROCK put the armband on and raised his left fist. He held it high and smiled while The RR smiled back. Maka and May both got behind Brock as The Pewter Gym Leader smirked.

"ALL HAIL...The REVOLUTION."

Brock put his fist down as Souichi raised Brock's hand. He pointed to Brock, May Parker aka Spider Girl, and Maka Albarn and declared, "WCW WILL TELEVISE THE REVOLUTION!"

"SOUICHI SUGANO JUST OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCED THE WCW BRANCH! BROCK LEADS THE BRANCH! BROCK IS ROOKIE REVOLUTION!" Courage exclaimed.

"Brock sold his soul just to get from under Ash! And now Brock has his sights on the top of the show!" Dash exclaimed.

"I would love to say that THIS is a stupid idea, but unfortunately this is another smart idea on Brock's side." Sam said solemnly

Brock exclaimed, "DEADPOOL..." and then motions for The Title Belt.

"Brock...WCW World Heavyweight Champion contender?..." Courage said.

"If it's up to him?...Than yeah he will...and with The Revolution...well...y'know..." Dash said.

"Okay I've had enough of this. Mutt just wrap this up I don't want to watch this anymore" Sam said

"R-right. Folks we're out of time, we hope you enjoyed WCW Showdown's first show. This is Courage, Rainbow Dash, and Yosemite Sam signing out." Courage said

"We'll see you guys next week." Rainbow said

The show ends with Brock as he stands in front of everyone, holding Maka's and May's arms up. The crowd still in shock at seeing the official WCW RR Branch come to life

The camera fades to black

...

The feed then comes back on to see the backstage area where we see Deadpool with the mic again

"No way! I don't care if this breaks the flow of the ending of the show! This is not ending without me, you hear me author King! So as my last order as the host of WCW SHOWDOWN I'm making a match! Next week it'll be me, Deadpool going against..."

Deadpool then pulled out a hat from off screen and took a random name out of it

"...NXT Champion and WCW new guy Blue Beetle! Now you can role the credits."

With that as soon as Deadpool dropped the mic the show officially came to an end.

...

**WCW...Where the Big Boys Play**

...

_Results-_

_The World's Toughest Tag Team © def. The Winchesters (retain Toon Tag Team Championships)_

_WCW Cartoon World Championship Tournament First Round: Mr. Grimm def. Alucard_

_Yaya Nanto def. Tomoko Kuroko_

_WCW Cartoon World Championship Tournament First Round: Brock Sampson vs. Gary Oak (No Contest)_

_Toon Women's Tag Team Championship Tourney First Round: Sailor Jupiter & Lola Bunny def. May "Mayday" Parker & Maka Albarn_

_WCW Cartoon World Championship Tournament First Round: Yusuke Yurameshi def. Nightwing_

_Psycho Red def. Jude Lizowski_

_Kung Lao def. The Sixth Doctor via Disqualification_

_WCW Cartoon World Championship Tournament First Round: Brock def. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez via Forfeit_

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aaalrighty then!

Prepare for WCW's portions on RAW, Main Event, and Smackdown over the following weeks, and then WCW April 19th, 2013 Week 2 edition of WCW Showdown!

I may have had MINIMAL, at best, work here (a promo and a "match" piece), but this was 90% King! Everyone give it up for him!

Please review and critique him, guys! It inspires him and helps him improve!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	2. April 15-19 RAW, Main Event, & Smackdown

**WWE Monday Night RAW (WCW Segments) Week 2 April 15th**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yaya Nanto w/Tsubomi Okuwaka vs. Tomoko Kuroki**

Yaya picks Tomoko up and smiles right in her face, shaking her head while saying "Poor sweet baby, what a terrible life you have..." before DRILLING her with a Savate Kick to the skull!

"Shades of one of her teacher's, Sailor Moon, coming out as Yaya drives her feet right into Tomoko's face!" Courage said.

"That face is PRICELESS...LY UGLY!" Sam shuddered, "That thing needs facial reconstruction surgery!"

"Hey, don't be MEAN, Sammy!" Dash exclaimed, "Geez, she's still going through life!"

"I AIN'T NAMED SAMMY YA VARMINT!" Yosemite raged as he shook his arms, "But she needs to get through this match! Yaya's goin' up!...What kinda ridiculous name is "Yaya"?..." he asked himself...

Nanto stands up on the corner and waves to Tsubomi...before blowing kisses to the audience...and then she flips off the top backwards...

...

...

...

...and flips AGAIN for a double rotation!...

...

...

...

AND TOMOKO ROLLS AWAY AS YAYA CRASHES AND BURNS!

"Aaand...Tomoko rolls away!" Courage said, "The Perfect High Note (Double Rotation Moonsault) misses and Tomoko's recovering..."

Kuroki gets onto her knees and, from behind, rolls Yaya up into a tight roll-up!

1...

2...

3!

"TOMOKO WINS IT!" Courage exclaimed as Tomoko got up with widened eyes and Yaya (and Tsubomi) just looked around at the ref and the audience, "WHOA, that was a shock!"

"You BET it was! How crazy was THAT?" Dash exclaimed.

"Aw the varmint got the LUCKIEST break she could get!" Sam said, "No way she gets that kind of luck again!"

Gadget announces to the crowd, "Here is your winner...Tomoko Kuro-"

YAYA BLASTS HER WITH A FOREARM SMASH TO THE BACK!

"Oh yeah that's so fair!...ugh, just a sore loser!" Dash exclaimed, "Boooooo! Get off the staaage!"

"Now THAT is how you send a message!" Sam said, "Even if they WIN...make 'em feel like losers in the end!"

At her WWE announce table, Sailor Moon excitedly raises her hands. Tsubomi is directing traffic as Yaya picks Tomoko up while screaming, "Enjoy that FLUKE, cause luck's ALREADY ran out for you!" before hooking the head and...throwing Tomoko down and running out of the ring with Tsubomi AS MARS SLIDES INTO THE RING!

"Oh! Mars! Mars ran in to save Tomoko!" Courage exclaimed.

"Huh? Why? What's Tomoko got? Why is MARS even out here? This doesn't involve her!" Yosemite groaned.

"Um, DUH, that's her mentor! Mars is Tomoko's mentor in the company!...Get with the program, old man." Dash chuckled.

"I AIN'T OLD!" YS raged at the pony.

"Yeah yeah, suuure..." Dash shrugged.

"Well Mars made the save for Tomoko...but you gotta believe Yaya's feeling veeery bitter about what happened just now." Courage said as Moon sat in her seat and pouted while crossing her arms.

Mars checks on Kuroki and sees to see if she's okay, all the while Yaya shakes her heaad while Tsubomi exclaims to Mars and Kuroki, "Don't think this is OVER..."

**Jude Lizowski vs. Lars Rodriguez**

Jude stands up...and sees Lars down...

...and starts getting antsy with the crowd.

"Aaand we KNOOOW what's happening NEXT!" Dash exclaimed, "Oh I'm looking for what he's looking for!"

"A brain?" Yosemite chuckled to himself.

"No, your balls. You seem to have a lack of them." Dash chuckled after her counter-burn.

Jude looked to the crowd..

...and put his hands to his mouth.

"DUUUDE!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT?" The crowd responded back.

"...I'M LOOKING FOR A RIGHTEOUS FINIIISH!" He AND the crowd said before Jude ran behind Lars...

...and jumped up...

...and LARS catches him and throws him back onto his feet before going for that Stunner from the side of the neck he calls, "The Neck Noogie"...

"Oh no, The Finish is NOT Righteous!" Dash exclaimed, "He's gonna BREAK Scott's neck!"

Lars goes for it, and it CO-no, Jude spins out of it and gets to Lars's other side before jumping and spinning and PLANTING LARS WITH THE RIGHTEOUS FINISH!

"AND THERE GOES THAT RIGHTEOUS FINISH!" Courage clapped.

"AAAH DAGNABBIT!" Sam exclaimed.

Jude pins Lars by hooking the leg.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings, and IMMEDIATELY JUDE IS GETTING JUMPED BY THE BULLIES!

"OH NOW THAT JUST IS A CASE OF BEING A SORE LOOOSER!" Dash exclaimed, putting her hoof up with the intention of making an "L" for Loser...but then remembered she had hooves. "...Oh."

(Skip)

Duncan picks Jude up and smiles at him with great contempt, masking his genuine feeling of disgust for Jude..."...WRESTLEMANIA WAS A FREAKING FLUKE! YOU NEVER WERE THAT GOOD IN MY CNWO, AND YOU NEVER WILL BE THAT GOOD, YOU STUPID JOKE! I WAS THE STAR...AND YOU NEVER WILL BE ONE..." He lets all of that out before snarling at Jude.

"And Jude and Duncan have a pretty long history together since 2009 when Jude debuted. And this may've gotten a bit...deeper...between the two misfits, one a con and the other a skating rebel..." Courage scratched his head.

Duncan hooked Jude's head and shook his own...before PLANTING Jude with The Juvenile Driver (Front Flip DDT) ONTO THE US TITLE BELT! Jude was SPIKED on his head, the skull colliding with the metal! The skater was left laid out as Duncan slowly rose to his feet with his WCW Branch of Bullies flanking him.

"Despite his impending match with Fulgore this Friday...Duncan looking EXTREMELY...pissed..." Dash said, "Man, was it THAT bad between those two?"

"Remember, they were in The Canadian new World order with each other for YEARS. And Duncan always was the focal point while everyone else was a nobody. But throughout it all, JUDE stayed popular with the crowd. Even when guys like Owen or DJ couldn't catch on, JUDE stayed popular. Even when Duncan himself disbanded the stable, Jude STILL was popular! Aaand maaaybeee those feelings came back?...Most likely..." Courage said.

Duncan stood over Jude, just glaring down at his fallen foe...

(Commercial)

(Promo)

A pirate flag with a Jolly Roger flew fully onscreen. It displayed a skull with two cutlasses crossing underneath it.

...

...suddenly, the slice of a blade cut the flag in half, sending it futtering away.

...and in its place, a NEW flag flew...

...a Jolly Roger skull with one closed eye wearing a green bandana...with two samurai swords crossed underneath it...and one blade inside the skull's mouth...

...

**THE PIRATE HUNTER ARRIVES**

**...**

**ZORO**

**Women's Tag Team Championship Inaugural Tournament Round 1: Liz & Patty vs. Riza Hawkeye & Winry Rockbell**

Liz & Patty sit in the ring, eyeing down Riza & Hawkeye at the right side of the ring.

"These two rivals know each other well in NXT." Courage said, "Patty & Liz, members of The Rookie Revolution here. And Riza & Rockbell are Full Metal Alchemist characters...specifically, Winry being Edward's...wife?"

"Of course she is! And she wants to be a Tag Team specialist like her hub!" Dash said.

"'Hub'?" Courage asked.

"I'm trying some new words. Seeing how they feel." Dash shrugged.

"Well durn, I'm ready fer' some fightin'!" Yosemite exclaimed.

Liz jumps off the apron and GETS AN ELBOW TO THE FACE FROM THE ENGINEER! Winry picks up Liz on the outside and puts her on her shoulders. In the ring, Patty looks at Liz in trouble, and Riza rolls her up.

1...

...

2...

...

Patty kicks out and grabs Riza from behind before getting up with her and twisting for The "No Laughing Matter" (Candywrapper/Jumping Killswitch)...

...and gets a push to the ropes, rebounds, and RIZA CALF KICKS THE HEAD OF PATTY TO TAKE HER DOWN! And now Riza makes her way to the ropes. On the outside, Winry runs...and The Mechanic Meltdown (Air Raid Siren/Belly to Back Piledriver) is FAILED as Liz escapes and RAMS Winry into the barricade.

"These four girls...NXT Rookies...ONE Of these teams is going to fight on WCW! The big boys AND girls get to play, and SOMEONE'S gonna get a promotion!" Dash exclaimed as Riza began heading to the top rope...

"These NXT rookies have a SHOT at the main roster. And they've put their hearts into EVERYTHING here." Courage said.

"Yeaaah these ladies are tough, and they're filled with DRIVE. Enough drive to make it through the freaking tournament! Imagine them getting the chance to face Jupiter & Lola this Friday on Showdown!" Sam said, "ALL to be the first Women's Tag Team Champions!"

Patty turns around as Liz stands tall...

...and jumps off...

...LIZ CATCHES HER OFF THE JUMP FROM OUT OF NOWHERE AND HOLDS HER IN A FLAPJACK..

"WHAT IN TARNATION?!" Sam was SHOCKED...

...AND DROPS HER WITH A CUTTER FROM PATTY!

"THAT DEATH DROP! RIGHT OUT OF NOWHERE!" Dash exclaimed as she spun in her chair, "WWWOW! WHAT A HIT! WHAT A SLAM! WHATAMANUEVER!"

"They call it The Dual Death Drop!" Courage exclaimed, "And the legal Patty hooks the legs!"

1...

2...

3!

"The Sisters Thompson are going against Jupiter & Lola this Friday!" Dash cheered as the bell rang, "What a MATCH!"

Liz gets up, holding her head, before spying Patty having trouble getting to her feet. Liz helps her up and raises her hand in victory while the referee grabs their hands and lifts them both in victory.

"Here are your winners, advancing to the tournament semi-finals...Elizabeth & Patricia Thompson!" Inspector Gadget exclaimed.

"And what's even funnier?...Liz & Patty are in The Rookie Revolution. So we're getting a good 'ole fashioned veterans vs. rookies match." Dash said, "I'm gonna be excited for Friday! Those two teams are going to lay everything out there and then more. Vets vs. Rookies? A hero battle? The Women's Tag Championship? They're ALL factors in this one."

Liz shows off her RR armband and points to it stoically while Patty blows kisses to a mostly human audience. Liz exclaims, "FIRST EVER TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS...LOOKOUT, WCW HAS-BEENS..."

**Ash Responds to Brock via Sattelite**

"Well folks...right now, we have via sattelite...Ash Ketchum!" Courage exclaimed to the crowd as Ash appeared via sattelite from Chicago, bearing the scratches and bruises from ACW Reign in Blood last night. The crowd pops loud for the top babyface on Showdown, who looks more together than he looked post-Mania. The crowd chants, "ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH!" as the trainer chuckles while hearing it all.

"Haha...thanks for the love guys." Ash said with a big smile, "Every chant MEANS something to me. I know YOU'D never turn your backs on me..."

The crowd pops in thankfulness to Ash's comment. Courage begins to talk. "Ash, um...Reign in Blood came and gone, sorry for your loss...but how's your head?"

"Mentally, that is." Sam said, "We all know physically, you're a sack of crap right now."

Ash shakes his head and chuckles, "...I'm doing good. Losses happen. Just gotta move on. I have. The fans eventually will. I am happy the way I am. ...Sort of...some losses DO hurt for a while."

The crowd, knowing who Ash is referring too, begins booing and chanting, "BROCK SUCKS! BROCK SUCKS! BROCK SUCKS! BROCK SUCKS!"

Courage gulps and then asks another question. "...So how do you feel about Brock right? ...After EVERYTHING that's transpired since your match at WrestleMania. You BEAT Linus and ended that war. And yet another started right before your Linus war even ENDED. You feel...okay at all? Mentally? Emotionally?...Where're you at right now, Ash?"

Ash's smile turned into a contemplative frown...and then a very sad frown as he shakes his head. Ketchum sighs and takes his hat off to run his hands through his hair. "...I don't know how to feel, guys. Brock was my best friend in the world. We debuted together. We traveled through four regions together. For years, we trekked the Pokémon World together. Even when Misty left, Brock always seemed to come back. He was always the one there for me. But now?...He's just...gone? All because he thinks I overshadowed him. I NEVER tried to overshadow him. Brock got PARANOID. I never ruined him! I wanted him to succeed! WWE just never gave him a chance! Not me! I didn't want this to happen! We can't just END like this! I want my FRIEND BACK...

...cause YOU who attacked me at Mania...and Showdown 1...you AREN'T my friend." Ash said, "...I want my old friend back. The one NOT consumed by JEALOUSY AND HATE. And TRUST ME WHEN I SAY that I'm gonna get 'im back. Even if I have to BEAT HIM OUT OF YOU!" Ash's words began growing more and more intense as he spoke. "I WILL MAKE SURE I BEAT MY FRIEND BACK INTO WHO HE WAS BEFORE! BECAUSE THIS STRANGER USING HIS BODY IS NOBODY I KNOW! I HAVE NO LOVE FOR THAT GUY! SO TONIGHT, I FEEL GOOD! AND I KNOW BROCK ISN'T THERE TONIGHT...BUT HE'LL BE AT WCW...AND I'M GONNA TRY MY HARDEST TO BE THERE TOO...you can believe THAT..."

Ash stared INTENSELY at the crowd, who cheered like crazy for his promo!

"Thank you Ash for your time! We await your arrival on Showdown!" Courage said.

"Well...looks like Brock may be in trouble...or Ash is in trouble..." Dash wondered.

"This is gonna git reeeally intense soon, folks. Darnit, I'm gettin' GOOSEBUMPS!" Sam chuckled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Might just be the cold air, Sammy." Dash remarked.

Yosemite GLARED at Dash before growling. "DAGNABBIT, MY NAME AIN'T SAMMY, YA VARMINT!"

_**WWE Main Event (WCW)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Psycho Red vs. Aqualad**

•A mostly jobber affair, with Psycho Red delivering a Psycho Driver to Aqualad for the win; mostly a domination

•After the match, Psycho Red picked Aqualad up and delivered ANOTHER Psycho Driver to him before declaring that he was going to do the SAME THING to JUDE soon enough

**Nightwing vs. Alucard**

•Competitive match with Nightwing playing the little man to Alucard's big guy

•Alucard goes for The Chokeslam, but Nightwing reverses it into a DDT. Once her plants Alucard with a Flip Piledriver, Dick Greyson gets the three count

**Frida Suarez v.s. Tsubaki**

Tsubaki runs to Frida...SECOND STAR (Codebreaker)...DOES NOT CONNECT! Frida throws her off and knees her gut. She grabs the head of Tsubaki...jumps...ROCK & ROLL OATH (Shiranui) CONNECTS! And the cover!

1...

2...

3!

"Tsubaki falls to Frida Suarez, who gets her first win in a while here!" Fillmore said.

Randal chuckled, "Maybe she'll forget about the moon deal no-OH LOOK!"

A girl in a wifebeater, covered in tattoos on her arms, jeans, white boots, and a red bandana runs into the ring and LEVELS Frida with a HARD LARIAT! Tsubaki, meanwhile, attempts to get up...

"Who IS THAT?" Fillmore wondered, "She looks like a darn THUG!"

The girl picks up Tsubaki...and lifts her...and GUTWRENCH POWERBOMBS HER ONTO THE MAT! Frida tries her best to escape, but the crazy girl GRABS Frida's leg, lifts it up, and SLAMS THE KNEE onto the mat! She picks up Frida...

"...Wait..." Fillmore raised an eyebrow...

Lifts her up Gutwrench style...

"...That's..." Fillmore's eyes raise.

...and GUTWRENCH POWERBOMS HER!

"...THAT'S MEG! Oh CRAP! That thug is MEG GRIFFIN!" Fillmore exclaimed.

"WHOA, MEG LOOKS...DIFFERENT..." Randal was in shock, "Meg LAID OUT two girls! This new attitude of hers is SOMETHING...ever since last Tuesday, she's been CRAZY..."

Alex DeLarge stands in the ring and lifts Meg's arm up in victory, smirking at his first ever client while she just keeps a silent yet tough looking demeanor. DeLarge then claps for her, and Meg nods before following her manager out of the ring.

"...WCW's female locker-room needs to wake up..." Fillmore said.

"Haha oh yeah it does! Meg Griffin is a NEW PERSON...and THIS person loves to FIGHT...and get EVEN..." Randal said.

**PROMO**

_**Cole: THE SHOULDER BLOCK! FIVE KNUCKLE SHUFFLE! ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!**_

_**As a voiceover of Cole says this, a silhouette of someone starts mimicking John Cena's moveset; it does a "U Can't C Me", a Five Knuckle Shuffle, an Attitude Adjustment, and then Cena's signature taunt.**_

_**Bugs: ASH KETCHUM DROPS THE ELBOW! THERE HE GOES WITH DAT SUPERKICK DOC! ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT CONNECTS!**_

_**The silhouette appears again, mimicking Ash's Flying Shoulder Block, his stance, his turning his hat back, and then a Superkick.**_

_**Bones: ONE OF THE MOST CHARISMATIC IN WCW HISTORY! THE MAN THE CROWD LOVES TO CHANT! TICK! TICK DID IT! HE IS THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!**_

_**Finally, the silhouette then mimicked Tick's "SPOON!" finger motion, his chain wrestling, his Pumphandle Slam, and his BIG BOOT.**_

_**The shadowy figure began mimicking Cena, Ash, and The Tick altogether, and the lights come on to reveal...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**MOKUJIN.**

**FIGHTERS, BEWARE OF STOLEN SIGNATURES AND FINISHERS.**

_**WWE Friday Night Smackdown**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Alucard vs. Nightwing**

•This match got a bit more competiitive than Main Event's match, and Nightwing brought it with INTENSITY here. Alucard has a Chokeslam once again reversed into a DDT. But The Flip Piledriver is turned into an Alabama Slam

•One Chokeslam to Nightwing later, and Alucard is the winner of the second match between these two

**The Doctor Explains it All**

"Doctor Six...tell us...WHY did you attack Kung Lao so VICIOUSLY last Friday?..." Renee Young asked, "We're an hour away from Showdown, and people all week have been curious as to your motives for attacking him. He say something to you backstage? Long dispute? Sending a message?...What's your answer to it all?"

The Sixth Doctor chuckles as he nonchalantly twirls his umbrella. "Well, love, you really are a naive one, you know? Haha...You sit here along with everyone else, tweeting and typing or whatever it is you humans waste your time on, trying to speculate on why I attacked Kung Lao and put him out. His poor friend, or lover I'm not too sure, over in CCW is burning mad at what I did. I have people coming to my TARDIS and asking me, '...Doctor...why'd you attack Kung Lao and injure him? Why? He was so promising?...Did you hate him? Did he hate you? Was there some alterior motive?' And yett the answer is staring you RIGHT in the eye...YOU miserable lot tend to overthink on a LOT of things. Oil, war, energy, politics...allow me to simplify one thing for you, okay? I put out Kung Lao because...well I just simply felt like it."

Doctor Six chuckled and shrugged, his sadistic and evil nature hiding between every smile and giggle. "I JUST ENJOY IT! I loved doing all that to him. It would've happened to ANYONE. And why not? I'm having fun. I deserve a few hits here and there. No no...I deserve ANYTHING that comes my way. And if an ample bodied monk waltzes in and I want to hurt him...who is to stop me? Not the hero...not you or Tick and Warner. NONE of you can stop me when i WANT SOMETHING bad. And if I wanted to hurt Lao...I deserve that Gallifreyan chance. Human chances suck. For now?...Just keep your eyes pealed, love. Tata for now!"

The Sixth Doctor twirls his umbrella and chuckles before jumping offscreen, leaving behind a CONFUSED and...disturbed...Renee Young backstage...

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez vs. Paul**

•Grimmjow, PISSED that he was essentially screwed out of his World Title shot, just takes every bit of FRUSTRATION out on Paul. What results is basically. The most BRUTAL (yet legal) squash ever. Grimmjow puts him in the Panther Lock (Brock Lock) and just wrenches the leg over his neck. Paul HAS to tap here, giving Grimmjow the win.

•STILL angry, however...Grimmjow picks Paul up...takes him outside...and POWERBOMBS HIM THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! He then mouthed, "BROCK, YOUR A DEAD MAN..." to the camera before he began making his way to the ramp.

**Heroes for Hire (Luke Cage & Iron Fist) and The D-Team (Max & Rex w/Zoey) vs. The Brotherhood of Mutants (Avalanche, The Blob, Quicksilver, & Toad w/Scarlet Witch)**

•The Brotherhood of Mutants declare that they are OFFICIALLY BACK and are no longer associated with Linus. Avalanche declares a new era of dominance by The BoM, and they're going to show the rookies just what made them so devastating a decade ago.

•Rex did good high-flying work with Toad, matching the former Cruiserweight Champion's own high-flying skill with his own. However, Toad overwhelmed him with his mastery over hops and hangtime, and managed to put him down. Luke Cage came in and MANHANDLED Toad, but that's when Quicksilver came in and sped around the hoss before kicking him in the back of the head.

•Max stands his ground with former World Champion Avalanche, and almost puts him away with The Diving Leg Drop! But perhaps the best part of the match comes in as Blob is tagged in and starts throwing around Max. CAGE is back in after being tagged in...and after a brief standoff, Power Man begins throwing hard lefts and rights to Blob's face. He then LIFTS HIM UP AND SCOOP SLAMS HIM! One tag to Iron Fist later, and IF dives off the ropes and delivers a Diving Fist Drop! ...But it only gets two.

•Rex & Max Double Suplex Avalanche, and Rex runs to the ropes and Planchas over...only for Blob to catch him and RAM him into the corner post! Max climbs to the top...and Quicksilver tries getting in, but the ref tells him to leave! Scarlet Witch crotches Max onto the corner post, and Avalanche sees this and smirks. He runs to the corner and delivers a SHATTERING EARTHQUAKE (Bullhammer) to the jaw before planting him from off the top with a Super Reverse STO! Avalanche pins the leveled boy and get the first win for their stable since 2004. Welcome back, Brotherhood of Mutants.


End file.
